


Entre Hilos de Sombra y Manipulación

by DarkerSideOfMyHeart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSideOfMyHeart/pseuds/DarkerSideOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El equipo de Jack Crawford y los dos psiquiatras han sido reunidos para dar una visita a una base tecnológica militar americano,cerca de Baltimore. En él,se dan cuenta de que Will va a ser imprescindible para desbaratar la trama más peligrosa y enrevesada de toda la Humanidad:los robots quieren hacerse con el poder de un arma capaz de destruirlo todo.</p><p>Para ello,han creado tres contenedores de memoria humanizados. Y esos tres serán repartidos a tres personas del grupo. Pero...los robots lo saben todo.¿Qué pasaría si uno de los robots ayudara a Jack a descubrir al Destripador de Cheasepeake?¿Y si Will fuera atacado por uno de los robots asesinos con los que va atratar? Además,Hannibal tiene planes para él y Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Vale,está es la primera vez que escribo hannigram,asi que no me matéies,si?? Yo os quieroooo!!!
> 
> Mi tumblr: http://maxmk300.tumblr.com/

-Te estabamos esperando,¿sabes?-le recriminó Crawford.

 

Will suspiró. Estaba cansado,no había dormido muy bien las últimas horas,y para colmo,Jack le había llamado a las 4 de la mañana para que inspeccionara un nuevo escenario. Al parecer,se había cometido un extraño incidente en una base tecnológica del gobierno americano,justo en la juristicción de Crawford. Ni siquiera Jack estaba muy informado de lo ocurrido. Alana,Beverly,Jimmy,Brian y Hannibal estaban allí,en la entrada de la base. Junto al grupo,un militar y un hombre delgado esperaban a que Will se uniera a todos ellos.

 

-Lo siento,estaba...Dejémoslo y terminemos cuanto antes.-contestó Will.

-No te ves muy bien,Will.-dijo Alana.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien estos días?-le preguntó Hannibal.

-Algo así...Más o menos. ¿Podemos terminar con esto,por favor?-insistió Will.

 

Jack asintió al militar,y este abrió la verja. La base estaba iluminada con focos en la entrada que terminaban a escasos metros de la entrada del edificio. Las puertas de metal se abrían a través de un código de seguridad,la cual introdujo el hombre delgado. Will creyó oír que llamaban a aquel tipo Steve,pero no está en sus mejores momentos como para preocuparse de eso. Los pasillos eran como los de un hospital,sólo que estaban un poco más expuestas...y más escombrosas y agujereadas.

 

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?¿Esos agujeros son de balas?-preguntó Beverly,deteniendose en uno de los agujeros.

-Em...Sí. Esto es un poco de lo que les vamos a mostrar a continuación. Se me olvidaba:todo lo que vean aquí,debe quedarse aquí,¿entienden?Esto es secreto gubernamental. Son bastante privilegiados con lo que van a ver.

-Claro,una escena de un crimen es un “privilegio”,¿cierto?-dijo sarcástico Jimmy. Jack le amonestó con la mirada.

-Si quieren llamarlo así a lo que ha ocurrido...Sólo les pido eso,por favor. El ascen-

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!!!-un gritó desgarrador sonó por todos lados.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?-dijo Alana.

-La razón por la que están ustedes aquí. Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que empeore.

 

Will estaba asustado. Ese grito no le había gustado. De todas las escenas de crímenes,pesadillas y demás cosas horribles que le habían ocurrido,ese grito no era comparable. Era de rabia,dolor,odio...compasión. Alguien estaba sufriendo y haciendo sufrir. Lo que no sabía era por qué él estaba aquí,más aún,por qué Alana y Hannibal estaban aquí. Si ellos dos estaban junto a él,¿era para apoyarlo?Steve (o cómo se llamara) les condujo hasta un ascensor enorme. Los ocho entraron en él y Steve apretó el botón de descenso,y,a continuación,un número. La cristalera del ascensor revelaba una oficina llena de personas con bata verdes,y fue cuando empezó a descender el ascensor. Oscuridad. Luces. Rayas azules fluorescentes. Todo pasaba muy rápido. Sintió una mano en el hombro. Hannibal,podía sentir el apretón en su piel,la fuerza con la que presionaba,tan calmante como siempre. Giró la cabeza y le vio. Estaba moviendo los labios,pero no escuchaba... _Seguro me está diciendo algo sobre mis pesadillas,o cómo he dormido_ ,pensó Will. Le contestó con un _sí_ ,pero parace que Hannibal no se lo acababa de creer. Unos minutos interminables y agobiantes en el ascensor fueron sufiecientes para el pobre Will. Se sentía atrapado,axfisiado. Necesitaba aire urgentemente. Se agarró el pecho e intentó tranquilizarse.

 

- **¿Le ocurre algo,Agente Graham?No se vé muy saludable que digamos.-** una voz metálica retumbó en el ascensor.

-Oh,EVA,pensé que estarías desconectada.-contestó Steve. Todos se giraron hacie Will,el cual estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar.-¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-Sí,sólo necesito algo de aire...-contestó Will.

-¿Eres claustrofóbico,Will?-le preguntó Hannibal.

-N-No,sólo necesito aire...

- **Si lo desea,puedo acelerar el descenso hacia su objetivo. Aún faltan 30 pisos.-** contestó EVA.

-¿T-Tanto?...-Will se quedó pensativo;no iba a poder durar tanto.-Me harías un favor muy grande,EVA.

- **Por supuesto,Agente Graham. Siempre a su dis..pos-** la voz se entrecortó.

 

El ascensor se quedó quieto. Otra vez se escuchó el grito,pero esta vez más cerca. Jack gritó a Steve pidiendo explicaciones,mientras éste intentaba comunicarse con la oficina de arriba con el intercomunicador. Will se sentó en el suelo,rodeado por los brazos musculosos de Hannibal. Estaba sudando. Alana intentaba tranquilizarlo,mientras Beverly le tendía un pañuelo. Pasos. Pasos cercanos. Tacones,¿quizás? No,eran más fuertes y planos. Botas seguramente. Estaban acercándose. Se quedaron todos quietos. Steve intentaba comunicarse con EVA,pero estaba parecía desconectada. Will no podía más. Esto era otra de sus terroríficas pesadillas,¿verdad?Pues si lo era,daba demasiado miedo. Quería que parase ya. Los pasos estaban haciendos ecada vez más fuertes. Fuera quien fuera,se estaba acercando. Steve sacó su Iphone e intentó llamar a alguien,pero le fallaba. Los pasos cesaron,Hannibal levantó a Will y lo alejó de la puerta,por si acaso. Golpecitos en el cristal,todos se giraron y vieron a un hombre con media cara desgarrado. Alana,Beverly y Will gritaron. _¡Estoy alucinando,eso es,esta es otra de mis alucinaciones,pronto mis perros o Hannibal me despertaran,¿verdad?!_ ,pensó Will,desenado que se cumpliera. En la puerta se escuchaban golpes,como si estuvieran llamando,y poco a poco la fuerza de estos se estaba incrementando,hasta tan punto que la puerta estaban recibiendo violentos golpes. Alguien o algo estaba intentando entrar. Hannibal apretó a Will más fuerte contra su pecho.

 

-¿¡Qué coño está pasando!?¡¿Esto es una cámara oculta o qué?!-Jimmy gritó.

-¡No lo sé,pero si lo es,NO TIENE NI PUTA GRACIA!-gritó Brian.

-¡No es ninguna broma!-Steve gritó al borde de las lágrimas.-Esta es la causa por la que les hemos llamado...

-¿¡Qué!?-gritaron todos.

 

Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes,la puerta no iba a durar mucho.

En efecto. Se abrió y unos brazos mecánicos aparecieron de la nada,abriendo la puerta. Por la raja que se estaba formando se podía ver un ojo rojo puro,media dentadura puntiaguda y un torso metálico. Las manos eran de metal,casi parecían humanas sino fuera que se podían ver los cables y las uñas tan afiladas. Las dos mujeres estaban aterrorizadas,y Steve estaba llorando. _¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta?_ ,en la cabeza de Will no paraban de surgir imágenes de las escenas de crímenes,asesinatos y aberraciones que había visto al cabo de su vida. ¿Iba a acabar como una de esas pobres víctimas? La puerta se rompió del todo,exponiendo por completo al robot inhumano el cual les estaba atacando. Su cabeza tenía la mitan de una máscara,la otra mitan sería la que vieron en la cristalera. Sus brazos estaban desgarrados pero llenos de sangre,sus piernas estaban repletas de cables y su torso de metal revelaba unas luces de colores. Miraba fijamente al grupo,el cual se apretujaba contra la cristalera. Hannibal estaba prácticamente abranzando a Will,como si fueran sus últimos momentos. Aunque lo eran,visto la situación. Will estaba prácticamente de espaldas al robot,su cara hundida en el pecho del Doctor Lecter. Podía escuchar su corazón,estaba latiendo deprisa. _¿El doctor Lecter asustado?Sería la primera vez._

 

-Will.-Hannibal le llamó.

-¿S-Sí?

-Si no salimos de aquí vivos...Yo...-Hannibal miró a sus lados,después directamente a sus ojos. Estaba asustado,mucho.

- **Decid vuestras últimas palabras,insectos orgánicos.**

-¿Qué tal “Buenas noches,montón de chatarra”?-una voz desde atrás le contestó.

 

Al robot no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar,una bala le atravesó la cabeza,otra el pecho y una tercera el hombro izquierdo. El robot se desplomó. Una figura mediana se movió y encendió lo que parecío la linterna de un móvil. Era una adolescente. Tenía el pelo largo negro recogido en una cola de caballo,la piel blanca y tersa,era larga al haberse acercado,lo que suponía que se había alejado para disparar. Llevaba un traje de mujer,más bien parecido al de Hannibal,sólo que era rayas grises y totalmente negro,los pantalones eran unos shorts y su corbata era roja,las botas militares le llegaban por encima de las rodillas,pero sólo un poco. Llevaba una pistola larga,mucho más sotisficada y plateada. Sus gafas moradas de pasta le caían hacía abajo,lo que le hacia tener que ponérselas correctamente constantemente. En la otra mano,un Iphone con una carcasa rosa con brillantes. Estaba seria,casi como recriminando algo. Entró en el ascensor,dirigiéndose hacia Will.

 

-Hey,déjate de abrazos y escucha.-dijo la chica.

-¿Eh?

-Disculpa,pero William no se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones.-le contestó Hannibal,aún sin dejar de sujetarle.-Además,eso ha sido bastante grosero-

-Eso se lo puede decir a ese de ahí.-dijo apuntando al robot.-Tendremos tiempo para discutir sobre mis maneras de comportamiento más tarde,en el laboratorio. Te llamas William entonces,¿no?Toma.-le tendió el Iphone que sujetaba.

-¿Q-Qué quieres que haga con esto?-le contestó confundido.

-Ya lo verás.-se giró hacia el grupo,aún conmocionados.-No quiero que os trauméis aún más. Además,con el ruido que han provocado habréis atraído más de estos.-le pegó una patada al robot,haciendo que saliera despedido por la puerta. Luego,le pegó otra al teclado de códigos. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad,y EVA volvió a la vida.-Me alegra volver a verte,amiga. EVA,arregla estas puertas y desciende rápido.

- **Discúlpenme por mi falta de tacto. Señorita Miles,es un placer volver a escuchar su voz. Procederé lo más rápido posible con los arrreglos,deme unos segundos.-** la puerta fue arreglándose poco a poco mientras que EVA pocía en marcha el ascensor de nuevo.

-¡¡Qué demonios es todo esto!!-gritó Jack.-¡¡No entiendo nada,ni siquiera nos han explicado aún qué hacemos aquí,y casi morimos!!¡ESTO ES UN INFIERNO,UNA LOCURA!Exijo una explicación,¡merecemos una!

 

La chica siguió sin contestar. Jack seguía gritando sin obtener resultados. Parecía muy tranquila. En pocos segundos,los pisos fueron bajando hasta llegar al número 53. Las puertas se abrieron y todo se volvió de nuevo. La chica,o la señorita Miles,como la había llamado EVA,se introdujo en la sala y giró a la derecha,accionando un interruptor. Los focos iluminaron todo el lugar,dando a relucir una fila a ambos lados de robots de 4 metros,todos ellos de una apariencia similar al de un juguete de niños. La señorita Miles se giró les apremió a salir de allí y seguir hacia delante. Les condujo hacia el final,dónde una puerta blanca. Steve había desaparecido. Dentro,un salón con muebles lujosos se daba paso. En el centro había tres personas,dos hombres y una mujer en silla de ruedas. Estaban tomando el té. La mujer se percató del grupo,una sonrisa se dibujó e su cara y se dirijió hacia ellos. La señorita Miles le ayudó arrastrtando la silla.

Era joven,de la edad de Will más o menos. Era pelirroja,con pecas en la cara y unos ojos verdes hierba preciosos. Su piel era morena,llevaba una manta sobre las piernas,pero se veían sus pantalones marrones. Llevaba una bata blanca y una camiseta negra con un dibujo de un montón de colores en ella. Su pelo iba recogido en dos trenzas. En la mano derecha llevaba una pulsera y un anillo de compromiso.

 

-¡Oh,William,ha pasado tanto tiempo!Me alegra ver que estás sano y salvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el más largo que he escrito. Aquí lo teneis,en todo su esplendor (creo)!!! Disfrutadlo!! Y no me mateis!! Las críticas siempre serán recibidas con los brazos abiertos,buenos y malos! Dicen que si te critican,es que algo estas haciendo bien XD

Will se quedó asombrado. Aquella mujer lo conocía,pero él a ella no. ¿Sería una antigua compañera?¿Una amiga del colegio,instituto quizás?No,Will no tuvo muchos amigos,y mucho menos amigas. ¿Entonces de qué?Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar,recordar algo.

 

 _Niños corriendo por los pasillos. La profesora de matemáticas viene por el pasillo,puedo escuchar sus tacones altos y su colección de collares viejos. El perfume tan asquerosamente dulzón hinunda la clase entera. Detrás de ella viene un hombre alto,seguramente un policía que vendría ha hablar con nosotros sobre la seguridad vial. A mi lado,alguien escribe algo en un papelito. Los pelos largos anaranjados se mueven un poco. Me pasa el papel. Veo unas pecas. Unas gafas. Una sonrisa sin una paleta. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Abro el papel y veo un dibujo de dos niños jugando con una pelota. Yo y ella,seguramente. Le doy la vuelta y escribo_ sí _en lo que queda libre. La profesora nos ha pillado,pero lo pasa por alto. Me recrimina que no lo vuelva ha hacer,se gira hacia la chica de al lado y la llama..._

 

-...Pauline.-dijo Will abriendo los ojos. La ve sonreír abiertamente.

-¡Te acuerdas de mí!¡Pensé que te habrías olvidado tu amiga Pau!Tú sigues con tus rizos de siempre,por lo que veo. Aunque,no puedo decir que yo siga igual...

-¿Q-Qué te ha pasado?-le pregunta Will sin dejar de mirar la silla de ruedas.

-...-Pauline no contestá. Se gira para mirar a la señorita Miles,que sigue sujetando la silla,pero esta no la mira.

 

Observa a Hannibal,y este a ella. Son frías,crueles y malvadas miradas. Llenas de odio. Como si estuvieran intentando matarse entre ellos. Jack suelta una broma,para intentar calrmarles,pero no funcionan. Hannibal suelta a Will y se quita la chaqueta. La señorita Miles hace retroceder la silla y se la quita también.

Es entonces que Hannibal y ella corren uno contra el otro con un puño en alto,listo para asestar un golpe fatal. El que lo recibió fue la chica,justo en el ojo derecho. Hannibal tenía tanta fuerza puesta en ese brazo que hizo que esta diera dos vueltas campana por culpa del impacto. Pero pareció ni afectarle mucho,porque se levantó enseguida y embestió contra el doctor con su cabeza en su estómago. Le hizo caerse de espaldas,pero hizo un movimiento con las piernas que hizo que la s. Miles también cayera. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos,sobretodo Will.¿Acaso estos dos se conocían?

 

-¡Venussa,para!¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-gritó Pauline. Se giró hacia los dos hombres que seguían sentados,mirando y riendo la pelea.-¡Henry,paralos,por favor!

-¿Qué?¡Ni de broma!¡Esto es un espectáculo increíble!-contestó el hombre de pelo gris. Era corpulento y bajo,de mirada risueña,de piel morena.-¡Te apuesto 20 pavos a que gana nuestra Ve,John!

-Yo digo que gana el estirado. Me apuesto 50.-contestó el otro,un hombre alto y muy delgado,de pómulos esqueléticos y ojos azules. Tenía el pelo marrón café,y su piel estaba lánguida.-Se ve más entrenado y frío que la seño.

-¡¡De verdad os vais a poner a apostar con algo tan serio!!-grito Alana. Se giró a Jack,que comprendió al instante y se acercó a los dos luchadores.

-Doctor Lecter,déjelo,esto no es propio de-

-¡¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA!!-gritó Lecter mientras le propinaba una patada en la barriga,que le mando contra Jimmy y Brian. Acto seguido,recibió un golpetazo en la nuca por parte de Venussa.

 

Will estaba confundido. Desde que llegaron aquí,todo había sido extraño. Los balazos en las paredes,el acercamiento de Hannibal en el ascensor,el ataque del robot,el Iphone...¡El Iphone!Se acercó a Pauline,que seguía gritando a la chica (Venussa,al parecer) que dejara esa pelea. Pauline se dio cuenta,y giró la silla en su dirección. Este sacó el Iphone y se lo mostró. Pau lo mira por unos segundos,le mira después a él y sonríe. Luego vuelve a mirar a Venessa y Hannibal,que siguen peleándose. Lo malo es que Hannibal tiene sangre en la nariz y el labio inferior partido,y parece que la nariz también,y Venussa tiene los ojos morados,le sale sangre de las comisuras y tiene arañazos en las piernas y el cuello. Como sigan así,se van a matar de verdad. De pronto,el Iphone que Will sostiene se enciende,en la pantalla aparece una especie de ficha personal,toda con información de Will. Segundos después se apaga y se vuelve a encender,pero estaba vez pone **Encantado de servirte,William**. Acto seguido,este empieza a vibrar con violencia en la palma de Will.

 

-¿¡QUÉ NARICES...!?-se escucha la voz de Venussa,la cual está suspendida en el aire.

-¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-grita Hannibal,también suspendido en el aire.

-Os bajaremos si prometéis dejar de pegaros. Vais a mataros antes de empezar a trabajar juntos,y eso no es muy inteligente,viniendo de ambos.-les recrimina John.

 

Este se acerca a Will y le arrebata el Iphone,pero parece que no puede reconocer lo que ve.

 

-Pauline,¿has sido tú,verdad?Este sistema debe ser tuyo...

-B-Bueno...Más o menos,pero eso no es importante. Will,haz una orden dirigido al Iphone. Y no te preocupes,te cambiaré esa carcasa tan pomposa.

-¿Eh?¿Y qué le digo?

-¡DILE QUE ME BAJE!¡Y A ESTE QUE LE REVIENTE CONTRA EL SUELO!-le gritó Venussa.

-¡NO!¡QUE TE ESTAMPES TÚ CONTRA EL SUELO!¡ME VOY A HACER UN PAR DE GUANTES CON TU PIEL!-asestó Hannibal.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

-¡TE VERÉ ANTES A TI ALLÍ,HIJA DE-!

-¡Ba-Bajales a ambos!-ordenó Will tembloroso.

 

Un pitido y ambos luchadores cayeron contra el suelo. Ambos se quejaron del dolor del golpe,al parecer los golpes anteriores eran picaduras de mosquito para ellos. Alana se acercó hacia Hannibal y le inspeccionó las heridas. Por la cara que puso,no parecían muy buenas. Jack se acercó a ambos y empezó a increpar contra ambos. Aunque no les hacían mucho caso. Will empujó la silla de Pau y se acercó a Venussa. Esta estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas,tan tranquila como si estuviera escuchando el oleaje de un mar cristalino. Los chillidos de Jack le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Los otros tres del grupo estaban mirando el móvil de Beverly,y John y Henry se les unieron,ambos riendo por lo que estaban observando.

 

-¡Me tienes que pasar ese vídeo,Bev!

-¡Hecho!¡Mira,mira,¿has visto cómo el Doctor Lecter le daba la patada al jefe?!

-¡Eso ha sido increíble!-apuntó Jimmy.

-John,me debes 50 pavos.-dijo Henry.-El doctor Lecter ha estado mucho mejor que la señorita Miles,tienes que admitirlo.

-Tienes razón...-contestó este,mirando con desaprobación hacia Venussa,la cual había escuchado la conversación. La había enfurecido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡NO ME COMPARÉIS CON ESTE DINOSAURIO PREHISTÓRICO!-Venussa apuntó con un dedo acusador a Hannibal. Este se levantó de golpe.

-¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS DINOSAURIO,NIÑATA!¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA CHULA MALEDUCADA!-estampó su frente contra la de la chica,pero esta frenó el golpe con su frente,haciendo fuerza.

-¡ESTIRADO!

-¡FLOJA!

-¡CARA VAMPIRO!

-¡PECHO PLANO!

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS PECHO PLANO,COCINERO DE PACOTILLA!?

-...-Hannibal se quedó atónito. Su cara se volvió de un rojo muy,MUY fuerte.-¡TE VOY A-!

-Súbelos de nuevo.-ordenó Will,y la acción se cumplió. Los dos gritaron e intentaron tocarse para pegarse,pero no lo conseguían.-Os quedáis ahí hasta que terminemos de hablar del caso que nos trae aquí. Adiós.

-¡¡QUÉ!!¡NO ESPERA-!-todos se fueron a una sala contínua. Los dos enemigos se quedaron solos.

 

Estaban callados. No se miraban,ni se hablaban. Silencio. El doctor Lecter entonces empezó a pensar sobre su comportamiento. _Él_ odia a la gente maleducada,ruda,y él lo había sido. Con Jack,con la chica endemoniada y con Will. Sobre todo le pesaba lo de Will. Estas últimas semanas había pensado mucho en él,demasiado para su gusto. Se estaba enamorando de él,y no sabía qué hacer para que eso no ocurriera. Se giró hacia Venussa,y esta le miró a él. Hannibal se disculpó,no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Literalmente. Cree que la razón por lo que lo ha hecho es por el incidente del ascensor. La impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada en comparación con la chica,no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Will lo que ha estado sintiendo por él estos últimos días...pero sobre todo,no haber sido él quién defendiera a Will. Venussa seguía observándole,impasible y silenciosa. Su mirada fría se acentuaba más por la oscuridad de los moratones en los alrededores de sus ojos. Parecía decepcionada,incluso triste. Entonces,en la mente de Hannibal hubo un tic. Un flashback. Un recuerdo...

 

_“-Sinceramente,doctor Lecter,estoy harto de todo. Mi mujer no escucha,mi hija es una estúpida y ni siquiera puedo irme con otras mujeres por culpa de los sermones que me da mi mujer. Necesito sentir mi libertad,no estar anclado toda la vida con una mujer. Y la niña no ayuda en nada. Que si puedes jugar conmigo,que si me puedes ayudar en esto,bla bla bla...-explica el hombre sentado delante de mí._

 

_Me está poniendo enfermo. Llevo tratando a este energúmeno durante más de un mes,lo único que hace es quejarse de que su familia es un estorbo. Voy a tener que planear cautelosamente cómo cazar a este cerdo. Me dan lástima su mujer e hija. Las conozco,no pude resistirme a preguntarme cómo podía ser que este ingrato tuviera tales joyas. No paraba de decir que eran insoportables,pero es todo lo contrario. La mujer es encantadora,de buen ver y de una inteligencia increíble. Su hija es una angelito de cabellos negros con unos ojos preciosos. Muy callada y educada,es la primera niña que me gusta. Las conocí a la semana de tratar a Arthur,mi próxima cena. Las trajo para hacer una terapia en familia. Incluida a la pequeña. Me pareció algo muy, MUY rudo que trajera a la niña,aparte de que yo no trato con niños ni adolescentes. Anastasia,tal como se llamaba la esposa,se sentó en un sillón que le había traído,colocando a su hija en su regazo. Aquella escena era conmovedora,era merecedora de que la retratara más tarde. Eran,las dos juntas,como dos seres mitológicos. Y el hombre de al lado el monstruo que las encierra en una cueva,a la vista de los demás. Arthur no les había contado por qué estaban aquí,por la impresión que dió Anastasia. Ahora aclaraba mi duda de por qué estaba la pequeña aquí. Nada más enterarse Anastasia de lo que pretendía Arthur,los labios le empezaron a temblar,y no paraba de mirar hacia los lados y a su pequeña. Entendí la indirecta,y la verdad,no me gustaba mucho la idea de dejar sola a una niña pequeña en mi oficina correteando. Decidí llevarmela a mi despacho,le dejé unos folios y un lápiz para que dibujara y me fui rezando por que no tocara nada más._

_»Aquello había sido la gota que colma el vaso. Anastasia no podía ni hablar sin que dejara de mirar la puerta por la que salí con su hija,deseando poder ir a por ella. Arthur no paraba de mandarle indirectas de lo infeliz que era de vivir con ella y con la niña (¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?). Toda la culpa la tenían ellas. Jamás había querido niños,y esa “estúpida” como Arthur la llamaba se tenía que haber quedado embarazada de ese “bicho”. Anastasia no paraba de llorar y pedir perdón. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que soportar ver aquello?Mandé a Arthur a que se marchara,que deberíamos hablar en otro momento. Fui a buscar a la pequeña (¿Por qué no recuerdo su nombre?),me la encontré sentada en el mismo lugar donde la dejé,y,sorprendentemente,todo seguía en su sitio. Levantó su cabeza y me miró,cogió el folio que le había dado y me lo dio. Me lo guardé sin mirarlo y me la llevé con sus padres. Su madre dejó de llorar a l instante en que ella entró._

_Ah,ahora recuerdo. Lovinike. Ese era su nombre. La vi un par de veces más después de aquel nefasto día. Era muy callada,y cuando vino la tercera vez,se quedó observando un libro de arte que tenía en mi despacho,sin inmutarse. Al cabo de tres meses de terapia,decidí matar a su padre. No se merecía vivir,no después del suicidio de su mujer. Se ahorcó en su habitación dos semanas después de venir a hacer terapia con su marido. Cobarde,muy cobarde de su parte dejar a su hija sola con Arthur. Ni una nota de despido. Asistí al funeral,donde vi al viudo llorar. Le di el pésame y fui a buscar a Lovinike._

_Estaba mirando por una ventana sola. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté cómo estaba._

 

_-Te recuerdo.-me dijo señalándome con un pequeño dedo.-Tú hiciste que mi papá hiciera matarse a mi mamá. Yo le vi colgarla._

 

_Invité a Arthur y a su hija a ir de caza. La pequeña se quedó dormida en el coche después del somnífero que le dí con el zumo,así que su padre y yo estuvimos solos. Lo maté lentamente,le hice sufrir,sufrir por todo lo que había hecho. Le recordé todo lo que su mujer había pasado,sabía lo que le había hecho,y no se lo perdonaba.Había sido un desgaciado,y no se contentaba con haber conseguido aquella maravillosa esposa e hija. Las hizo sufrir,sólo por intentar amarlo. Le arrancó el corazón,los pulmones y el hígado. Dispuso el cuerpo,lo preparó todo y cogió el coche de Arthur con la niña dentro. La cubrió con mantas y le dejó una bolsa con algunos refrigerios que durarían por lo menos hasta una semana,pero no estaría allí más de dos días. Ya no quería saber nada más de ella,llamaría a la policía diciendo que su paciente no contestaba ninguna llamada,irían a buscarlo y lo encontrarían muerto,y la niña en el coche protegida. Ahora se disponía a ir a preparar la cena. Quizás invitaría a algún paciente que fue bastante rudo el otro día...”_

 

-Tú mataste a mi padre.-le contestó. Aquella frase le hizo despertar. Miró a su lado y vio a Venussa con sus ojos clavándose en él.

-Lovinike. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Y te has vuelto mucho más fuerte.-dijo señalando sus heridas.-Pero me gustaría preguntarte por qué me has atacado.

-...-Venussa seguía mirándole impasible.-Ya no respondo de ese nombre. Usted me lo quitó,doctor Lecter. Y se lo agradezco. Mi pasado es mi pasado,y quiero enterrarlo para siempre. Mi padre era un desgraciado,pero gracias a usted pude dar un paso a mis días presentes,y le estoy eternamente agradecida. Tuve una segunda oportunidad gracias al Destripador de Cheasepeake.

-Me alegra oír eso.-una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas. Pero Hannibal no llora,nunca.-Me encantaría poder hablar contigo en privado,otro día en mi casa,los dos solos. Así podrías ponerme al día de qué tal te ha ido todos estos años. Unos once,¿verdad?

-...Sí,por supuesto,doctor Lecter. Estaría más que agradecida de hablar con usted...en privado. Pero antes,será mejor que bajemos. Ah,y discúlpe mi comportamiento en el ascensor. Sé cómo odia la rudeza.

-No te preocupes. ¿Pero cómo piensas bajarnos?

-Will no es el único con un Iphone sotisficado. Pauline me dio otro a mí. Bájanos,Alfred.

**-Enseguida,señorita Miles.**

-Y ahora,cura nuestras heridas. Que no quede ni rastro.

**-Por supuesto,señorita Miles.**

 

En pocos segundos,ambos estaban como nuevos. Era asombroso como un par de escaneadas y todas las heridas que Lovinike le había hecho a Hannibal y éste a ella habían desaparecido como si nada. Tras arreglarse un poco,se dirigieron a la sala donde todos estaban hablando sobre el móvil de Will,el cual flotaba en medio de una cúpula pequeña de cristal. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de verles tan tranquilos y sanos,recordándo como estaban anteriormente. Will se acercó a Hannibal.

 

-Nunca te había visto así,Hannibal. Me habías asustado.

-Lo siento,William. Ha sido un lapsus,no se volverá a repetir,lo prometo.

-Bueno.-Pauline dijo.-Ya que estamos todos reunidos,podemos comenzar con nuestra charla. Doctor Lecter,estabamos hablando de lo que les trae aquí,a nuestros laboratorios. Hemos descubierto que uno de nuestros dispositivos quiere destruir nuestro planeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy hasta las narices de un miembro de mi familia. Voy a cortarlo en pedacitos y servirlo en una bandeja de plata. Como Hannibal Lecter XD He estado mala estos ultimos dias,así que lo siento si es muy raro este capitulo. Disfrutad!! Si veis faltas de ortografía o algún lapsus raro por mi parte,comentadmelo,por favor!!

-Eso que nos estás contando suena a película. Pero visto lo visto...Me lo creo.-dijo Jack.-Si eres tan amable de explicarnos el caso...

-Verán...-comenzó Pauline.

 

_«-Llevamos trabajando unos 20 años en un proyecto de Evasión Visual Analógica e Informática Mundial. Más concretamente,EVAIM,pero nosotros la llamamos EVA. Es el ordenador perfecto:controla todos los ordenadores,los analiza y encuentra cualquier problema que pueda amenazar la vida de una persona o gobierno. Era lo que nosotros llamamos el Antivirus Mundial. Todo iba perfecto._

_ >Hasta que nuestro líder cambió. Empezó ha obsesionarse con el programa,no,se obsesionó con EVA,parecía enamorado. No paraba de hacerle actualizaciones,pasaba horas enteras allí encerrado con ella,incluso creó ese ejército de robots que vieron para protegerla. Protegerla de nosotros,los que la creamos. El día de la entrega del programa,se negó a darla para probar si funcionaría en toda su plenitud. La desenchufó,y se llevó todos los planos y componentes más importantes consigo. Desapareció durante tres meses,así que mandé a Venussa a que lo buscara para poder recuperar los datos y empezar con nuestro objetivo,y realizó el trabajo en un tiempo récord. Se había escondido en Nueva York,en un búnker. Lo trajimos y le convencimos,pero había destrozado todos los componentes y los planos estaban llenos de garabatos de mejoras. Trabajamos en esas nuevas mejoras,para así no tener que volver a experimentar este incidente._

_ >La mejora era dispersar a EVA en diferentes memorias y ordenadores. Construimos 5 diferentes. Jason,como se llama nuestro líder,estaba muy interesado en construir aparte otros tres,pero nuestro presupuesto ya se había desbordado,por lo que no pudimos. Se volvió una fiera. Empezó a gritar y a destruir de nuevos los planos,incluso iba a soltar un virus en los nuevos ordenadores. Lo consiguió,pero EVA consiguió capturarlo y destruirlo. Pero por ello,se llevó consigo gran parte de su memoria propia. Sólo quedó la mitad de un cuarto de los datos que guardaba. Tuvimos que volver a meter todos los datos. Jason se había vuelto loco,tuvimos que llevárnoslo a un psiquiátrico para que lo trataran,tenía un desorden mental muy grave.»_

 

 _-_ ¿Me está diciendo que han creado un antivirus mundial?-preguntó Jimmy.

-Eso sería como si fuera una policía internauta. Podríamos capturar a terroristas,delincuentes,...

-Si se dan cuenta,tras el descubrimiento de Internet y la creación de las redes sociales,la delincuencia se ha modernizado de tal manera que es mucho más peligroso y difícil capturarlos.-aclaró John. Se acercó a la mesa que había en la sala. En ella,había un montón de planos y cuadernos de notas.-EVA está programada para proteger a la población mundial de todo esto. O bueno,tenemos intención de que ocurra esto. Por favor,Pauline,prosigue.

-Nuestro jefe no paraba de gritar que EVA era demasiado perfecta como para proteger a la humanidad,ella no estaba preparada para eso,NO había sido programada para tan "estúpida e insignificante misión". Supuestamente,y por las predicciones que nos dio Jason,después de que EVA atacara al virus,otra capa de éste atacará a EVA totalmente y la destruirá para siempre,su memoria no tendrá reparación. Henry y John tuvieron la genial idea de hacer cumplir el deseo de Jason. Construimos otros tres ordenadores.-aclaró Pau.

-Entonces,¿qué problema tiene ahora,si habéis cumplido su deseo?Ahora dejará a EVA tranquila,¿no?-Will estaba algo confundido,y aún no había escuchado ni la mitad de la historia.

-No,no cumplimos su deseo de la manera que ÉL quería.-dijo Pau. Se acercó a él.-¿Podrías dejarme tu móvil,Will?Tú también,Venussa,si eres tan amable.

 

Los dos se acercaron y le entregaron los Iphones. Pau les hizo unas cuantas comandas a ambos Iphones y éstos empezaron a vibrar con violencia,tal como había pasado antes con Will. Se los entregó de nuevo a sus propietarios.

 

-Estos son unos mini prototipos de lo que creamos. Son micro androides de sólo cerebro. Hemos insertado en estos dos los cerebros de los primeros androides que creamos antes de los definitivos. Tienen el poder de convertir las ondas sonoras biológicas,o sea,de las voces humanas,en órdenes magnéticas,como cuando elevó a nuestros dos pequeños diablos cuando se pelearon.-miró al doctor Lecter y Venussa de forma acusadora.-Os sigo explicando. Creamos 3 cíber androides bioquímicos. En parte cumplimos su deseo,pero pareció que eso no le complació del todo.

>Nuestros tres androides han sido creados a semejanzas a tres niños,para poder pasar desapercibidos entre la gente. Los tres contienen cada uno un tercio de la memoria de EVA,con lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos de tener que renovarla si perdemos los datos de nuevo. Pero con lo que no contamos fue con los otros cinco ordenadores más que creamos. El virus se deshizo de una parte de él y EVA no consiguió destruirlo,por lo que entró en uno de los ordenadores. Y ahora nuestra amiga no consigue encontrarlo sin que se apague...o destruya el planeta. Jason ya había instalado el antivirus mundial después del ataque a EVA,y si EVA se apaga o muere,todas las máquinas del mundo se pueden revolucionar y atacarnos a nosotros,a los humanos,y destruirnos. Nuestra única esperanza es que Will utilice su don para que interactúe con cada uno de las personalidades de nuestros ordenadores,como hace con las mentes criminales,y así poder averiguar cuál es la personalidad afectada y poder tratarlo. Será algo sencillo...

 

Will se quedó atónito. Si tratar con mentes criminales le hacía sentir tan enfermo,tan **loco** ,y las personas tenían sentimientos,fallos,defectos,eran **humanos**. Las máquinas eran perfectas,no tenían defectos,sólo tenías que dar a un botón y todos los problemas desaparecían. Si Will pudiera hacer eso...querría desconectarse tantas veces. Desearía resetear su cerebro y que su don fuera un programa que se borrara. Pero no. Ahora quiere saber qué peligros va a tener esto que va a aceptar.

Pauline le sonrió con dulzura mientras le explicaba que no le ocurriría nada,no iba a permitirlo. Además,Venussa estaría con él cada vez que fueran a revisar a las personalidades. Will estaba tranquilo,de una manera que no lo había estado durante tantos años. Pauline había sido una de los pocos amigos que tenía desde el colegio,más bien,era su mejor amiga. Habían perdido el contacto después de haber terminado el instituto,cada uno yendo por su lado. Desde entonces,Will se olvidó completamente de su pasada vida infantil. Will miró el Iphone,creyendo que aún estaría la ficha personal de él,pero ahora sólo estaba una pantalla normal y corriente de un Iphone normal. Cuando vio la hora,se preguntó si estaba bien. Era imposible que fueran las ocho de la mañana. ¿Habían pasado casi cinco horas allí?Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran,efectivamente,las ocho de la mañana. Estaba cansado,quería irse a casa a dormir y que nadie le molestara. Buscó con la mirada al doctor Lecter,y vio sorprendido cómo hablaba en una esquina la que hace no escasos 10 minutos le estaba pegando una paliza,tan tranquilos. Como si se conocieran de hace mucho. Se acercó a ellos,y al momento que estaba al lado de Lecter,Venussa se fue.

 

-No parece que le caigo bien...-dijo Will.-Además,¿a qué vino lo de antes?Casi os matáis.

-No,Will,le caes bien,te lo aseguro...y te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior. El de ambos.

-Parece que os conocéis de antes.

-¿Sí?-Hannibal se quedó pensativo.-No,si nos hubiésemos conocido antes me acordaría de ella. Y creo que la señorita Miles coincide conmigo.

-¿Y por qué razón os peleasteis antes sin conoceros?Es algo bastante raro...

-Un simple choque desafortunado. La señorita Miles estaba hablando conmigo antes de lo ocurrido. Se ha disculpado por su ataque de nervios,me había confundido con un personaje que no le era muy querido,y yo simplemente me defendí.-se disculpó.

-Mmm...De todas formas,sigo pensando que es muy raro.-Will se acarició los rizos.-Estoy cansado,me voy a mi casa. Buenas noches,doctor Lecter. Que descanse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?No pareces tener buena cara. Podría llevarte yo.-se ofreció Hannibal.

-Mi coche...¿cómo voy a llevar mi coche si me llevas tú?

-Hmm,eso es verdad. Pero no puedo dejar que conduzcas con ese estado. Tendremos que buscar alguna forma de que lo recuperes más tarde.

-Puedo llevarlo yo,si quieres.-Venussa apareció detrás de Will,el cual pegó un salto del susto que se llevó.-Perdona,no quería asustarte. Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Me llamo Venussa,Venussa Miles.-le tendió una mano.-Un placer conocerte,William.

-...-Will titubeó,pero aceptó el apretón.-Lo mismo digo. Pero eres menor de edad,¿cómo vas a conducir?Dudo que tengas el carnet,incluso.

-Will,tú dame las llaves y verás el coche sano y salvo mañana por la mañana delante de tu casa.-se puso una mano en el corazón y la otra la levantó.-Lo juro. Y si le ocurre algo,te doy el mío.

-¿T-Tienes coche?

-Claro. Y carnet de conducir. Tengo edad suficiente como para poder conducir,Will,no te preocupes. Si te tranquiliza,saqué matrícula de honor en el examen práctico y teórico.

-Me fío. Toma.-le tendió las llaves.-Si no hay nada más que hacer aquí,me gustaría irme ya a casa. Estoy agotado. Pero me da un poco de miedo que tengamos otro...encontronazo en el ascensor.-aclaró Will.-Que,por cierto,¿qué demonios era eso?

-E-Esto...-Venussa miraba a los lados.-Digamos que...un par de...baches en el camino.

-¡Llamas baches a un robot que casi nos mata!-le gritó Crawford. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica,la cuál se quedó en su sitio.-¡Podíamos haber muerto allí,y tú lo llamas bache!¿¡Se puede saber qué eres tú!?¡¿Juana sin Miedo o qué?!

-Ya empezamos...-dijo Beverly. Le colocó un brazo en el hombro a Jack y le apartó.-Will está cansado,jefe...Ya hablaremos de eso mañana,¿no le parece?Que descanses,Will. Doctor Lecter...

-Buenas noches a todos.

 

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. Durante el trayecto hacia arriba,Will miraba a Venussa de reojo. No tendría más de 16 años,y era como si caminara al lado de una mujer de 20. Era increíble. ¿Y cómo podía trabajar aquí?Todo esto le superaba. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que le estaba agarrando el brazo al doctor Lecter. Mientras los pisos se iban acabando,el móvil de Venussa empezó a sonar. Lo contestó,pero no tardó más de dos segundos y colgó. Le volvió a sonar,pero esta vez no lo cogió. Al llegar al vestíbulo,el móvil volvió a sonar. Venussa lo cogió y contestó de nuevo,pero más alejada del doctor y Will. Parecía muy enfadada. Colgó y se tranquilizó. Los tres llegaron al aparcamiento,donde Will entró en el coche de Hannibal. El doctor le abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando entró,luego subió él en el asiento del conductor y empezó a conducir. Venussa también parecía preparada por los pitidos que daba.

El trayecto era largo,y el silencio dentro del coche era muy incómodo para ambos hombres. Will se sentía muy mal estando tan callado con Hannibal,como si necesitara decirle algo pero no recordaba el qué. A Hannibal no le pasaba eso. Necesitaba decirle algo pero no podía,tanto por vergüenza (¿En serio estaba avergonzado?) como por miedo al rechazo (¿De verdad?). Hasta que el Iphone de Will empezó a vibrar. Lo sacó y vio en la pantalla del móvil el nombre de _2º Prototipo._ Lo puso en manos libres y la voz de Venussa inundó el coche.

 

-Bueno,caballeros,yo no sé ustedes,y espero no interrumpir nada,pero aquí me estoy aburriendo,así que pensé que podríamos tener una pequeña charla. Si no les importa claro.

 

 _Gracias a Dios que se ha aburrido,_ pensó Will.

 

-Venussa,antes en el laboratorio vi como Hannibal y tú hablabais. Creo que os conocéis de antes,¿verdad?No creo que le doctor me vaya a decir la verdad.

-William yo-

-Ah, _mon petit lapin,_ qué observador eres...-le contestó Venussa.-Pero siento informarte de que esa historia deberá contártela el buen doctor,no yo. Quizás con el tiempo...

-¿Ni siquiera una pista?-le suplicó Will a Hannibal,poniendo la mejor cara de cachorro que pudo.

-Will,me encantaría contártelo todo,pero no creo que ahora sea el momento más indicado. Como ha dicho Venussa,quizás más adelante.

-Los dos sois muy misteriosos...

-Y vosotros dos podríais pasar como una pareja de enamorados.-contestó Venussa.

 

Will y Hannibal se quedaron mudos. Aquella niña de no más de 16 años había dado con la palabra que ninguno de esos dos encontraba. **ENAMORADOS.** Will se quedó pensando. Durante éstas últimas semanas,Hannibal se estaba comportando de forma extraña con él. Y en accidente del ascensor,se había aferrado a él como una chica asustada.

Hannibal,con la aclaración de Venussa,ya había confirmado ya por completo lo que sentía por Will. ¿Pero ahora cómo se lo decía a él?Y mucho peor,tendría que cortar la llamada con Venussa,y después tendría que llevarla de vuelta al laboratorio y estaría preguntándole que por qué le había cortado la llamada. Al cuerno la pregunta. Colgó y tiró el Iphone a la parte trasera del vehículo.

 

-¿H-Hannibal?¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Will,Venussa tiene razón.

-¿D-De qué hablas?- _Ay Dios,dime que es broma._

-Estoy enamorado de ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo porno,vale??No me matéis!!

 Will estaba alucinando. O eso creía él. ¿Acaso el doctor Lecter le acababa de decir que estaba enamorado de él? No es propio de un hombre como Hannibal,tan pulcro y correcto...Además,ellos dos eran incompatibles. Will se sentía enfermo,roto,y Hannibal era un roble sano en el que necesitaba agarrarse muchas veces. Y ahora,¿qué?

Su casa se veía a lo lejos,sólo un kilómetro y ya está. _No va a ocurrir nada,Venussa está aquí y Hannibal tendrá que llevarla de vuelta a la central_ ,pensó Will. Hannibal acercó el coche a la casa de Will y aparcó. Miró por la ventana y ció cómo Venussa hacía una maniobra,girando el coche de Will bruscamente y se marchaba. _Genial,ahora sí que estoy sólo_ ,se quejó Will.

 

-¿Qué tal si hablamos tú y yo,Will?-le preguntó el doctor Lecter.-Vamos a tener una charla muy seria,William,así que será mejor que seas sincero,porque yo voy a ser muy franco por lo que te acabo de confesar.

 

============x============

 

Will había encerrado a los perros en la cocina,dónde les había preparado la comida y todo. No sabía como iba a acabar todo aquello. El doctor Lecter se había quedado esperando en el salón mientras Will volvía,pensando en lo que iba a hacer con el agente especial. Este era el momento en que iba ha dar el primer paso con Will,y todo gracias a Lovinike. Iba a darle un banquete si conseguía hacer que Will se entregara a él allí mismo,en el salón del agente. Estaba resistiendo demasiado,pero debía contenerse,él no era la clase de hombre que se volvía loco por un simple calentón. Cuando llegó Will,estaba nervioso. Le temblaban las manos,no podía mirarle a la cara y se tocaba las gafas cada dos por tres. Era _delicioso_. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó con cuidado en el sofá,y poco a poco se acercó a Will. Posó una mano en su hombro y le dirigió a que se sentara en una silla. Se veía tan frágil,iba a romperle en mil pedazos si seguía así,pero tenía que controlarse...

Se quitó la corbata,apartó las gafas de Will y le tapó los ojos con la tela. Will jadeó al sentir el apretón del nudo contra su cuero cabelludo,y Hannibal se estremeció. Pensó cómo serían esos jadeos cuando le poseyera,cuando le tirase del pelo y le mordiera por todo el cuerpo,cuando le suplicará más,los gemido que haría cuando Hannibal se corriera dentro de Will...Pero primero tenía que hablar con él,contarle todo lo que sentía y ver la reacción de este. Inspiró hondo y empezó a hablar a Will:

 

-Will,quiero que me escuches atentamente,por favor. Esto para mí es muy importante,pero no sé cómo te sentirás tú.-volvió a inspirar.-Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento para mí,Will. Verte cada día sin poder decirte cuánto te quería,que te amo,y que no te dieras cuenta. Quizás soy demasiado frío y no muestro mis sentimientos,pero veo en ti lo que siempre he querido. No me importa lo que diga la gente,o Jack o esa inepta de Lounds,para mí eres perfecto Will,y eres la persona más bella que he conocido...

-D-Doctor Lecter...

-No me llames así,Will,por favor. Llámame por mi nombre,no te veo como un paciente,sino como un amigo,no,como algo más.

-Ha-Hannibal...-Will pensaba que iba a sufrir un ataque. El corazón le iba a mil por hora,necesitaba ver la cara de Hannibal. _**Quería ser algo más para Hannibal.**_ Entonces no era él único que se sentía raro cuando estaban los dos juntos. Siempre estuvo solo,nunca nadie le había confesado amarle,y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.-¿Y ahora qué...qué hago?

-Sólo déjate llevar y escucha tu corazón. Tu cerebro sólo procesa información y acciones,pero tus sentimientos están en el corazón. Escúchalo y contéstame Will.

-No me has preguntado nada...S-Sólo quiero ver...ve-verte,quiero tocarte.-Alargó una mano hacía adelante y notó unos labios en la yema de su dedo índice,y poco a poco la palma de su mano sostenía el rostro de Hannibal.-Todo lo que me dice...me dice un montón de cosas q-qué no creo que tu quieras...Pero no era la primera vez que me siento así...No sé que decir,Hannibal...Sólo quiero dejar de ver a-a Garret...No quiero ver nada más que a ti...

-Entonces dejemos de esperar. Dime qué quieres que haga,Will.

-Q-Quiero ser tuyo.

 

Hannibal no se esperaba aquel ofrecimiento. Esperaba ser rechazado,pero aquello le encendió. _SU_ Will se estaba entregando a él...No podía hacerle pensar más,o podría retractarse en su ofrecimiento. Posó sus labios en los de Will con una mirada llena de hambre,estaba hambriento de Will. Quería devorarlo allí mismo,y lo haría. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Will mientras le besaba,esta vez con más fiereza,de tal manera que al separarse de Will para poder respirar vio sus labios rosados e hinchados,y también la marca de sus dientes. Ya no era ni consciente de cuando le había mordido,así que asumió que no podría resistir más lo que había estado aguantando durante todo este tiempo. Le agarró por ambos brazos y le llevó casi a rastras hacia la habitación del agente. Le tiró en la cama,se desnudó e hizo lo mismo con Will. _Al demonio con la preparación,ya es demasiado tarde para eso_. Le susurró a Will al oído,intentando relajarle,mientras introducía tres dedos de golpe en la entrada de Will. Éste gritó por el repentino dolor,pero se acostumbró pronto y empezó a gemir. Hannibal dio estocadas suaves al principio con sus dedos,y al poco tiempo los abrió dentro de él e introdujo su miembro. Will chilló por la gran abertura y la penetración de Hannibal. Empezó dando estocadas dulces y lentas,desde lo más hondo hasta la punta de su miembro,y se fue incrementando la fuerza,hasta tal punto que el buen doctor se desbocó. Se volvió violento contra el placer que estaba sintiendo,estar dentro de Will era mejor de lo que había soñado. Era como estar rodeado de una calidez embriagadora. Los gemidos de Will inundaban la habitación,lo que encendió aún más al doctor.

Will estaba absorto en el mar de placer en el que estaba. Aún con los ojos vendados,no era capaz de ver a Hannibal,lo que le molestaba,quería besarle,tocarle,arañarle, **verle perder el control por una maldita vez**. Se lo suplicó,le rogó que le quitara la corbata,pero al ver que Hannibal no respondía,le abrazó y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Will pudo oír cómo Hannibal respondía con un gemido,mientras buscaba el nudo de la corbata y lo deshacía. Will tuvo que acostumbrarse a la poca claridad que había en la habitación,pero suficiente para ver al hombre que estaba dentro de él. Tenía el pelo lacio revuelto,cayéndose unos pocos mechones sobre los ojos,las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos. Estaba descontrolado,dando estocadas fuertes contra Will mientras éste le rodeaba con sus piernas para que llegara más hacia su próstata. Y lo consiguió.

 

-¡A-Ah...!¡Ahí,Ha-Hannibal...m-más...!-le suplicó.

-Oh,Will...eres la sinfonía más dulce que he escuchado en toda mi vida...Deseo escucharte todos los días,quiero que seas _mío_...Para siempre.-le acarició la mejilla para después morder en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Hannibal...!Tu-yoouhgg...Sólo tuyo.¡AH!¡V-Voy...Mmmghaaa-!

-Hazlo,Will,no tengas vergüenza. E-Esta noche voy ha dejar mi huella en ti. Todos van ha ver que eres mío,solo MÍO,y nadie se atreverá a tocarte,no permitiré que nadie ni nada te haga enfermar,voy ha echar las pesadillas de ti cada noche,así, _follándote_...-esa palabra,viniendo de Hannibal,era muy rara,y Will se corrió entre los dos.

 

Hannibal seguían embistiendo contra Will,seguía dejando mordidas a lo largo de sus hombros y brazos,y tuvo extremo cuidado al dejar una en su cuello, _una marca de su amor hacia él_. Unas embestidas más,y se hundió dentro de él lo máximo posible,expulsando su semilla dentro de él. Se sentía libre. Feliz. _En paz_. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie despertaba en él este tipo de pasión. No quería que cesase nunca,no ahora que Will era suyo. Se sostuvo en sus codos,intentando no aplastar demasiado a Will,que intentaba recobrar el aliento. Estaba tan bello así,con sus cabellos negros alborotados cayendo por su rostro,con gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo y lleno de marcas,sus marcas. Era perfecto,y suyo. Iba a prepararle a Lovinike un banquete por la ayuda que le había proporcionado.

 

========x=========

 

La carretera estaba desierta. Venussa estaba conduciendo mientras escuchaba a James Arthur a través del Iphone. Se preguntaba como le iría al doctor Lecter. Habían pasado casi 11 años desde que le vio por última vez. Aquel hombre,aquel asesino,era su héroe. Le había salvado de su padre,le dio otra oportunidad. Era cierto que había tenido algunos problemas,pero habría tenido un destino peor si su padre hubiera seguido vivo. Pero durante todos estos años,cada día,había tenido miedo de que el doctor hubiese venido a por ella. No quería acabar como su padre,por lo que hizo de su comportamiento mucho más importante. Sus acciones debían ser corregidas inmediatamente si se había comportado mal,sus notas eran excelentes,era buena deportista y se cuidaba. Y que hablar de sus modales. Había practicado mucho para ser una buena chica. Quería ser una buena chica para el doctor Lecter,darle una razón para que viera que no era como su padre,ella era mejor. No había revelado su secreto en 11 años,¿no?Además,¿por qué no la había matado ese día?Le debía mucho. Y quería devolvérselo. Venussa no era una persona que tenía deudas,y mucho menos unas tan importantes como ésta. Ahora,para colmo,su primer padre adoptivo había vuelto a por ella. De momento debería ignorarle,y cuando se pasase de la raya,atacar.

 

==Dos días después...==

 

Franklyn estaba de lo más molesto hoy. No paraba de hablar sobre cosas absurdas,cosas que no hacía ni falta escuchar. Pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar. Lovinike vendría a esta hora y podrían ponerse al día,además,tenía curiosidad de si había hecho bien en dejarla vivir. Los últimos minutos estaban pasando de una manera terriblemente lenta,casi asfixiante,hasta que al fin la deseada hora llegó.

 

-Bueno,Franklyn,me temo que nuestra sesión a terminado. Nos veremos la próxima semana.- _espero que se alargue lo máximo posible_ ,pensó.

-Claro,doctor Lecter.-se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida,pasando por al lado de Hannibal.

 

El doctor le abrió la puerta,revelando a ambos a una chica mirando el cuadro de la entrada. Llevaba el pelo negro suelto liso,cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta llegarle por un poco más lejos de las axilas. Llevaba una chaqueta de traje roja y un vestido negro y blanco,con encajes rojos en el dobladillo. Tenía una diadema blanca en el pelo,separando el flequillo del resto del pelo. Sus gafas de pasta gorda morada iban sobre la nariz. Sus tacones rojos le elevaban unos centímetros de más. Seguía observando el cuadro sin inmutarse. Franklyn se había quedado embobado,y Hannibal no pudo más que sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones.

 

-Venussa.-la llamó.

-¿Eh?-la chica se giró,topándose con ambos hombres que le miraban sorprendidos.-¡O-Oh,perdón!¿Interrumpo algo?

-N-No,en absoluto. Yo ya me iba.-se adelantó Franklyn. Se acercó a Venussa y extendió una mano temblorosa.-Encantado,soy Franklyn,uno de los pacientes del doctor Lecter.¿Tú también lo eres?

-E-Emm,no,debo estar agradecida de que no.-aceptó el apretón de manos educadamente.-Encantada,soy Venussa Miles.

-Vaya,otra extranjera supongo. B-Bueno,no la entretengo más. Espero volver a verla.

-Lo...Lo mismo digo,em...¿Franklyn?

-¡Sí,exacto!-se alegró. Luego caminó hacia la salida más contento.-Hasta luego,doctor,señorita Miles.-y salió.

-Creo que has causado un enamoramiento en mi paciente,Lovinike.

-Espero que no,sería pedofilia.

 

Los dos rieron. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Pero debía admitirlo,había cambiado desde que Will se convirtió en su amante hace dos días. Se lo debía a esa niña,y,la verdad,se sentía bien estando junto a ella,se sentía más amado. Recogió sus cosas,mientras Venussa hojeaba un libro de arte. _¿No era ese el que observaba la última vez que estuvo aquí?_ Se acercó a ella sigilosamente por detrás. Posó una mano en su hombro,y,por un momento,creyó oler un aroma a sangre. No,en realidad era sangre lo que olía. Pero de dónde venía,se preguntaba. Notó temblar a la chica,y ésta se apartó de inmediato. Le sonrió y dejó el libro en su sitio. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el coche del doctor y se encaminaron hacia su casa. La acción anterior por parte de Lovinike era muy extraña. Y ese olor seguía persiguiéndole. _¿De dónde sale?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es corto,eh??Dejad comentarios de que os ha parecido,pliss!!

_Era por la tarde. Estaba dibujando en la habitación cuando todo ocurrió. Las paredes de color rosa pálido y azul tenían pequeños dibujos de hadas,algunos pequeños cuadros insignificantes y fotos falsas con su padre. Los peluches,juguetes,muñecas y libros estaban perfectamente ordenados,no había nada en el suelo aparte de la moqueta blanca. La cama estaba perfecta,hecha al milímetro. Todo estaba en su sitio y sin ningún ruido,sólo los lápices moviéndose a través del folio. El cuadro que vio en la sala de aquel señor tan elegante le había atraído tanto que quería reproducirlo. Pero no podía. No le salían las muñecas raras. Sólo el ciervo. Sólo el ciervo de metal. Sólo el ciervo de metal con la ornamenta de metal tan hermoso que no había viso nunca. Ojalá pudiera volver a verlo...Se levantó y salió de su cuarto. El pasillo estaba silencioso. Caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras del desván. Fue subiendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta. La oscuridad inundaba toda la sala,haciendo los objetos terroríficos,las sombras vivas parecían querer tocarla y los crujidos de la madera retumbaban. El baúl sobresalía entre un montón de sábanas viejas y polvo. Lo abrió y dio paso a un cofre del tesoro. Un vestido de época bien guardado en un plástico,unos libros antiguos que estaban en una lengua extraña,unas plumas preciosas,un juego de monedas antiquísimas...Le encantaba mirar estos objetos. Su madre se los enseñaba muchas veces,explicando cada historia con un entusiasmo tan mágico..._

_El vestido era de una de sus antepasadas,una baronesa creía. Decían que tenía fama de ser pura oscuridad,porque donde pisaba sembraba maldad. No consiguió nunca casarse,por lo que su padre mandó crear el vestido para ella,para purgarla de sus pecado (¿Qué significaba eso?). Le incrustó en la bella tela diamantes hechizados para que se volviera pura como el mineral. Pero acabó tan pura que se convirtió en polvo tras recibir el rechazo de su primer amor,al volver sentir la maldad que desprendía el mundo._

_El libro estaba en latín,era de una época en que la gente creía aún en brujas. En éste se explicaba la alquimia,las criaturas mágicas que se creían ver en las tierras lejanas,los hechizos,las diferentes tierras y tesoros que había..._

_Las monedas eran el juego de una secta que dedicaba su admiración a un demonio caníbal que se alimentaba solamente de los órganos sexuales de las personas._

_Las plumas eran de un juego de la realeza europea del siglo XIV. Pertenecieron a reyes importantes que perecieron en las guerras o a manos de sus primogénitos para conseguir el trono._

 

_Le encantaba ese baúl. Se sentía rodeada de magia por todas partes,podía ver a aquella mujer con el vestido convertirse en polvo mientras gritaba,los seres mitológicos marinos que atacaban los barcos exploradores,los tesoros hundidos en las aguas,la secta realizando sus rituales sangrientos..._

_Se obligó a despertar al oír los pasos pesados y enfurecidos de su padre. Cerró a toda prisa el baúl,bajó las escaleras y se asomó por la cornisa,esperando. Esperando. Esperando...Y llegó. Estaba allí,mirando la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio,donde mamá se estaba vistiendo para irse. Lo habían estado planeando todo. Mamá le dijo que esperase en su cuarto mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse,y entonces podrían irse. Sus maletas estaban preparadas en el coche de mamá,y todo terminaría,o eso creía. Papá respiró hondo,abrió los ojos de par en par y abrió la puerta de una patada. La pequeña Lovinike tuvo que taparse la boca para no chillar por el susto. Papá entro violentamente dentro y chilló a mamá,que ya había terminado de arreglarse. Lovinike se acercó a la puerta para ver mejor el interior._

_No debería haberlo hecho. No. ¿Cuando había tenido papá esa cuerda en la mano?¿Cuando la había colgado en la lámpara?¿Y cómo consiguió subir a mamá tan fácilmente?Mamá estaba sujeta por la cuerda alrededor del cuello,apoyando sus pies en la silla de madera negra del tocador. Papá había ido al cuarto de baño un momento para tirar algo,y fue cuando vio a su madre llorar desesperadamente. Sólo chillaba,rezaba y suplicaba que la dejara ir,no merecía esto. Papá chillaba que era por su propio bien,ella era un estorbo en su vida. Mamá seguía chillando,y eso molestaba a papá,que la descolgó y empezó a pegar. La tiró al suelo y le golpeaba el estómago,los brazos y las piernas. Mamá intentaba protegerse,pero no podía soportar el dolor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lovinike. Entonces empeoró todo._

_Empezó a chillar y patalear y a tirarse de los pelos,a llorar descontroladamente. Lovinike se asustó,y comprendió que era ése el propósito de su madre,pero no podía moverse. Su padre seguía pegándole,más fuerte incluso,y fue cuando la agarró del cuello,cuando la levantó y la ató contra la cuerda,cuando quitó la silla y miró sádicamente cómo su mujer se retorcía para poder respirar,fue cuando Lovinike se acordó de aquel señor. Aquel señor de mejillas raras,de ojos marrones profundos y de piel tersa,de pelos rubios canosos y lacios. Aquel señor que trataba a su padre para hacerle mejor persona. Aquel señor había fallado. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella?¿Le había echo algo malo a alguien?¿Éste era su castigo por ser mala?A lo mejor no debió tocar la estatua del ciervo de metal de aquel señor,pero sólo le había tocado las antenas,y sólo con un dedo. Casi nada. A lo mejor el ciervo se había molestado. Había sido mala. Y lo estaba pagando._

_Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle,y se dio cuenta de que su madre,ya muerta,la observaba,con esos ojos tan siniestros y terroríficos de muerto. Estaban salidos más de los normal,la lengua hacia fuera,las piernas colgando como palillos y tambaleándose hacia un lado y otro...Corrió hacia su cuarto y se metió debajo de la cama. Oyó a su padre moverse en su cuarto,y giró su cara para verse de frente contra él._ No,yo también no,por favor _,pensó. Pero sonrió,sonrió de manera dulce,y estiró una mano hacia ella y le acarició las mejillas. <_Llamaré a la policía,vendrán y descolgarán a la zorra de tu madre,y tú no dirás nada de lo que ha pasado si no quieres acabar como ella,¿entendido?Bien,ahora ve y quédate en mi cuarto. Sólo dirás "Se ha colgado" todo el tiempo,hasta que yo lo diga,o morirás,¿vale?Bien,no eres tan idiota como yo pensaba,ahora sal y HAZLO.> _Esas fueron sus palabras. Hizo lo mandado,aterrorizada,y se quedó mirando a su pobre madre,a su madre,que intentó ayudarla para sacarla hacia delante,su madre,la cual sus últimas palabras fueron_ "Todo esto ha terminado,mi amor".

 

==========x===========

 

 _El funeral era menos triste de lo que esperaba. Gente pasando por delante de su difunta madre,llorando,rezando por su alma y dando el pésame a papá. Él estaba jugando un papel increíble,era un actor espectacular._ Cualquiera diría que es un asesino _. Todo el mundo miraba a Lovinike con pena,como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana desquebrajada. No quería su compasión,quería a su madre,pero sabía que eso no sería posible,nunca más. Estaba lloviendo ese día. Las gotas se estampaban contra el cristal,el viento movía hojas mojadas,libres. Quería ser una de esas hojas,aunque fuera por dos segundos. Se giró para ver al actor monstruoso,y se encontró con aquel señor elegante de nuevo. Hablaba con su padre. Después de unos segundos,se volvió a girar y miró por la ventana._ No quiero verle,por favor,no quiero. Que se vaya ya _._

 _Sintió una mano en la suya,y se encontró de frente con él. Le preguntó cómo estaba,con ese acento extranjero que le hacía tanta gracia. Se lo dijo. Se lo tenía que decir. Le señaló acusadoramente y se lo dijo._ "Te recuerdo. Tu hiciste que mi papá matara a mi mamá. Yo le vi colgarla." _Se quedó congelado. Con la expresión neutra. Pero su mano temblaba en la suya. ¿Por qué?¿Por miedo,asco,furia?Sólo recordaba que,después de decirle eso,creyó imaginarse una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo._

 

===========x==========

 

Hannibal Lecter _les había invitado a su padre y a ella a cazar. Su padre estaba entusiasmado por no se qué de matar a alguien desde hace tiempo._ Ya lo has hecho. _Recordó cómo su padre guardó a toda prisa todo el material,algo para que ella se pudiera entretener y una manta. Condujo hasta la casa de aquella pequeña mansión y el coche de aquel señor salió para guiarlos hasta el coto. Casi unas dos horas después pararon para estirar las piernas. Su padre y él hablaron,mientras ella esperaba que terminaran apoyada contra la pared de la gasolinera. Su padre entró en ella,no sin antes echarle una mirada de odio. Sabía que no se lo merecía,pero que le iba a hacer. Hannibal se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. Le empezó a preguntar cosas sobre el colegio,lo que le gustaba..._ Estaba tranquila hablando con él,como con ese actor monstruoso. _Incluso le ofreció terminar el trayecto llevándole él. Eso la hizo feliz. Durante dos horas tuvo que soportar algunas indirectas de su padre que creyó falsas..._ ¿O de verdad quería matarla? _No lo sabía. Se lo preguntó a su padre,y éste,a regañadientes,aceptó. Se e corriendo a contárselo a Hannibal,le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta con una mano y estiró._

 _El hombre se giró y le dio una sonrisa dulce. La cogió en brazos y la metió en su coche._ ¿Desde hace cuánto nadie hacia eso con ella?

_Siguieron hablando en el coche,incluso le hizo reír. Hacía tanto que no reía. Llegaron al coto y lo prepararon todo. Su padre insistió que ella debía ir también,que sería bueno para ella. El doctor no parecía del todo convencido. Estuvieron caminando durante media hora,en la cual Lovinike se perdió. Llamó a su padre dos veces,y al ver que no contestaba,empezó a llamar desesperadamente a Hannibal. Un disparo. Miró el árbol y vio que estaba a muy pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Giró,y,por un momento,vio el gorro de su padre. Empezó a correr y él seguía disparando._

_Llegó un momento que no pudo más y se cayó._ Voy a morir,como mamá,solo que yo lo haré al aire libre. _Pero Hannibal llegó justo cuando iba a disparar. La cogió en brazos y se la llevó corriendo entre los árboles. Llegaron a los coches y le dio un zumo. Le dijo que se lo bebiera. Obedeció y se lo tragó. Sintió cómo iba durmiéndose poco a poco,y escucho unas palabras. ¿De quién era esa voz?_ "Todo esto ha terminado,mi amor".

 

=============x===========

 

 _Despertó en el coche de su padre. Una mujer le había encontrado,una policía. Se la llevaron lejos de allí. Al llegar a la comisaría,una asistenta social le esperaba. Empezó a hablarle de no se qué de casas de acogida y demás. No le importaba eso._ SU padre. _Donde está su padre,dónde estaba ese monstruo. La asistenta calló,y le dijo que ya no le volvería a ver más. La asistenta se secaba a una lágrima,pero Lovinike estaba sonriendo._ Era libre _. Al fin._ Hannibal Lecter era su salvador,ese asesino le había salvado. _Al fin libre,mamá,como tu querías..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyyy capitulo 6!! Esto va subiendo!!! Yujuuuuuu!! Comentarios por favor!! x3

Venussa esperaba al doctor Lecter mientras terminaba de decorar el postre. Era una tarta con una pinta increíble. Hacía mucho que no probaba un dulce casero,siempre eran los dulces de las máquinas expendedoras del comedor del instituto,o las que había en los kioscos,además de que Pauline no cocinaba muy bien...Veía cómo el doctor Lecter lo preparaba todo de una manera rapidísima,casi no podía seguirle. Era como si fuera uno con la cocina.

 

-¿Qué,disfrutando de la vista?-le preguntó Hannibal observándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?¡Ah,em,no,e-es sólo que nunca te había visto cocinar!...Bueno,es la primera vez que te veo,en verdad.

-¿Sabes?No iba mal encaminado contigo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Las primeras semanas después de haber matado a tu padre. Estuve pensando en ti y en tu futuro. Y no lo había pintado tan bien como pensaba.

-Bueno,la gente no es lo que parece...-fue cuando se percató de que el doctor Lecter sostenía un cuchillo y empezó a afilarlo. _NO_.

-¿En serio?Pues entonces tú eres la viva imagen de esa norma...-le miró con ojos siniestros. _NO,POR FAVOR_...

-...Me está asustando,doctor Lecter...-retrocedió unos pasos. Se choco contra el fregadero. _¿Por qué tengo miedo?¿Acaso no he sido una buena chica?Por favor,por favor,puedo mejorar...-_ L-Lo siento...

-¿El qué sientes,Lovinike?-levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a la chica temblando como una hoja. Le temblaba los labios,se parecía tanto a su madre aquel día. Pero no entendía por qué se disculpaba.-Lovinike,respira,estás a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios como sigas así.-Rodeó la isla de la cocina y cogió a la chica por los hombros,dirigiéndola hacia un taburete.-Respira,Lovinike,respira. Cuando te tranquilices quiero que me expliques todo.

 

La chica empezó a respirar más tranquila,intentando tomar más oxígeno cada vez. Empezó a recordar a su madre,allí colgada de la lámpara,balanceándose. Después el día de caza que tuvo con su padre y el doctor Lecter,el día que casi es asesinada por su padre. Pensó que podría ser algo mejor que aquel hombre,ella ni era ni será jamás como su padre,no, _nunca_. Estaba esforzándose mucho para ser una chica educada e inteligente,había sido valiente durante todos estos años y no había causado ningún problema. _A lo mejor no debí contestar a aquel hombre en el supermercado...pero él se lo había buscado,no dejaba de mirarme con aquellos ojos tan asquerosos..._ Miró a Hannibal,que le seguía sujetando los hombros,y vio un destello de pena y melancolía.

Habían pasado casi once años desde que la vio por última vez,y ahora que la veía de nuevo,estaba sorprendido de lo que había dejado pasar. Estaba delante de una adolescente que podía pasar por una mujer,de modales excelentes,y,por lo que le había estado contando,muy culta. Se había esforzado mucho para no acabar en la calle,o peor aún, _en su mesa como un plato más._ Pero no iba a matarla,no,ya le había demostrado perfectamente que merecía vivir,vivir plenamente y disfrutar de las oportunidades que se le habían brindado.

Además,si alguien debía disculparse,era Hannibal. Le había arrebatado a Lovinike la única familia que le quedaba,y después de obtener lo que quería,la abandonó a su suerte,más o menos. Había seguido su vida sin ninguna preocupación,y se había olvidado de la niña que dejó huérfana. _Hannibal también fue huérfano,y dejó que otra niña lo fuera con sus propias manos._ Y ahí la tenía,pidiéndole perdón al hombre que le arrebató a toda su familia y se desentendió de ella por completo.

 

-Lovinike.-la chica bajó inmediatamente la mirada hacia sus manos.-Lovinike,mírame cuando te hablo.

-No quiero ver cómo me mata,hágalo rápido...Por favor...-seguía sin mirarle.

-Lovinike,no te lo voy a repetir de nuevo. Mírame.

-¡No!

-¡MÍRAME!-gritó. Lovinike se asustó,y le miró fijamente.-No te voy a matar,nunca lo pensé. Me has demostrado que mereces vivir,que no eres como tu padre. Eres una de las pocas niñas que conocí y que adoré,y,te aseguro,que debes sentirte orgullosa de ello. Y a eso debemos sumarle que tienes toda mi confianza.

-¿Por...Por qué?

-Te haré yo otra pregunta. ¿Por qué no me delataste?

 

Se quedaron en silencio. Es verdad. No le delató,¿por qué? Sabía que era un asesino,pero mató a su padre,que a su vez quería matarla a ella. Era su héroe,aunque fuera un asesino. No podía traicionar o decepcionar a su héroe. No era lo correcto.

 

-No podía...No era justo. Usted me salvó,y si le hubiera delatado,eso hubiera sido muy grosero.

-Lo mismo hubiera sido si te matara ahora. Has sido muy amable conmigo para que yo te mate. No te lo mereces. Ahora...-se dirigió hacia la tarta y cortó un trozo. Acto seguido,lo colocó en un plato y se sentó en una silla cerca de la chica. Dio unas palmadas en su regazo.-...Sientate aquí. Espero que te guste la tarta cordobesa. La he hecho especialmente par a ti.

-¿Es necesario sentarme...ahí?

-Sí.

-Peso mucho...

-Podré soportarlo.

-Peso tanto que rompí una silla en clase.

-Lovinike,no mientas...Sientate aquí.

-Pero me muevo mucho,y tiendo mucho a votar en las sillas,y pego patadas a las patas de éstas,y...

-Lovinike. Aquí. AHORA.-dijo seriamente,señalado sus piernas.

 

A regañadientes,se levantó y se sentó en su regazo. El doctor Lecter dejó el plato en la encimera y colocó a la chica correctamente,pasando sus piernas por la derecha y colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Tal como su dibujo con su madre. Cogió el tenedor,partió un trozo y lo llevó a la boca de Lovinike. Dudó,pero no pudo resistirse al aroma de la tarta. Se metió el trozo en la boca y lo saboreó. Confirmó su teoría de que los pasteles de los quioscos eran asquerosos. Esta tarta era la mejor que había probado jamás,y la habían hecho para ella.

Estaba disfrutando de esto. Darle de comer así,a cucharadas,le recordaba a Will,roto y dócil a merced de su aura maligna,a merced de sus deseos y fantasías que iba a cumplir con su joven amante durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Pero no,Will y Lovinike eran dos personas totalmente diferentes pero a la vez iguales. Infancias problemáticas,dura vida actual y conflictos con ciertas situaciones cotidianas. Pero Lovinike era más fuerte que Will,y se estaba esforzando mucho en no revelar su verdadero ser,ese monstruo que él mismo creo al destrozar su familia,y que ella misma ha alimentado durante tantos años mientras le protegía.

Al cabo de media hora,la tarta estaba terminada y Lovinike se sentía adormilada abrazada al doctor Lecter. Su perfume caro inundaba sus fosas nasales,los cabellos del hombre le hacían cosquillas en su frente mientras éste le susurraba al oído palabras extrañas,en la lengua nativa de Hannibal. Lovinike sentía en paz,tranquila y serena,con la mente clara. _Droga_ ,pensó, _la tarta llevaba droga._ Sintió movimiento,como si la cogieran en brazos,y las luces fueron moviéndose alrededor de sus ojos. Un salón,un pasillo largo,puertas,una ventana... **lluvia.** En el funeral de su madre llovía,y hoy también. A lo mejor significaba algo importante...

 

-Ahora,pequeña Lovinike,es aconsejable que duermas un poco. Seguiremos hablando más tarde,pero de momento tengo que solucionar unos asuntos.-la colocó con cuidado en la cama de invitados,no sin antes quitarle los tacones y la chaqueta,sin despertarla,y la tapó con la manta. La observó durante unos minutos.-En verdad eres todo un cuadro,pequeña. Dulces sueños,angelito. Te los mereces.

 

=========Texas,ANACUA=========

 

 **Los pocos habitantes de allí eran unos increíbles idiotas.** Esa era la definición de Louis hacia el pueblo. Le molestaba que no pudieran entregarle las llaves de su habitación en menos de 10 minutos,que la cama no tuviera 2 mantas mínimo y que el desayuno estuviera asqueroso. Pero que se podía esperar de un lugar así,en medio de la nada. Y los pocos habitantes de ésta eran unos ineptos.

Louis era un hombre de 47 años,de pelo revuelto anaranjado y barba corta. Con su gorra de béisbol hacia el lado,telefoneaba a toda prisa en su móvil,mandando mensajes a personas que le debían favores,cobrándolos. Después de casi una semana sin salir del hotelucho en el que se alojaba,había confeccionado un collage de su hija adoptiva. Aquella niña había escapado de sus manos hace 7 años por culpa de aquella estúpida científica. Nunca debió salir con ella,mucho menos traerla a su casa. Cuando vio a la niña,se encariñó demasiado con ella para su gusto,así que rompió con la zorra de Pauline. Pero siguió viendo a la niña de todas formas. Y,un año después,le denunció y consiguió la custodia de Lovinike. A parte de ganar una orden de alejamiento de 3 kilómetros. Pero haría que se arrepintieran. Pauline ya había pagado,ahora le tocaba a la renacuaja. Pero eso sería más difícil,dado el hecho de que era más lista de lo que esperaba. Ella misma descubrió su plan y salvó a Pau de morir,pero se quedó en silla de ruedas,no temporalmente,pero estaba en ella. Iba a pagarles todo lo que le habían hecho. Y pronto,Lovinike estaría suplicando por él...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lástima por tardar tanto!!

Will y Pauline salieron del hospital. A Pauline le habían quitado la silla de ruedas después de estar casi un año en ella. Will la ayudaba a caminar poco a poco mientras se acostumbraba a su nueva situación. Se habían parado en una cafetería cercana para ponerse al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas desde que se separaron. Al parecer,Pauline vivió con su madre después de que se separan sus padres,se fue con ella a Texas y vivió allí durante cinco años. Después,viajó hacía Argentina con su padre y estudió allí ingeniería informática y aeronáutica. Más tarde estudió dos carreras más sobre programación y matemáticas. Salió con un par de tíos,hasta que conoció a un hombre que le pareció perfecto,pero que resultó ser un farsante,y fue ahí donde conoció a Venussa,su actual hija adoptiva.

Los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente,hasta que Pauline empezó a mirarle de forma extraña. Will se preguntó si se sentía incómoda por algo que había dicho o algo así. Pauline terminó su café,apartó la taza y miró fijamente a Will,que estaba cada vez más nervioso.

 

-Pa-

-Shhh...-puso un dedo sobre su labio.-William,tengo que confesarte que te amo.

-¿Q-Qué?  
-Estoy enamorada de ti.

-Ay Dios...

-Desde siempre he tenido sueños húmedos contigo...Cómo me violabas en el lavabo,en el coche,en sitios públicos...Tus manos sobre mis pechos,acariciándome por todos lados...

-Ay Dioooos...

-Vamos al baño. Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que chilles y tengan que venir para ver qué pasa y nos vean allí,desnudos y sudorosos.

-Pau,p-para por favor...

-¡No puedo!Ahora mismo estoy que chorreo. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi...

-¡Tengo novio!-le dijo,sonrojado y con las manos tapando su cara.

 

Se descubrió para ver la reacción de Pauline. Estaba sorprendido de ver a su amiga,que le acababa de decir tales cosas,con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Se apoyó en sus manos,mirándole con una sonrisa pícara y dulce.

 

-Pfff...¡Jajaja!¡Lo sabía!¡Sabía que estabas con ese tío!

-¿Eh?¿Lo...sabías?

-Por supuesto. Además,se le veía al otro cómo te comía literalmente con los ojos. Hannibal,¿verdad?Sólo le faltaba violarte en medio del salón. Pero quién no lo haría,con esos ojitos azules de cachorro abandonado...¡Ayyy,si me entran ganas de abrazarte y espachurrarte hasta que no puedas respirar!

-¡Entonces por qué me has dicho esas cosas,Pauline!

-¡Porque me encanta verte asustado!¡Dios,tenías que haberte visto la cara!¡Jajajaja!-se agarró el estómago mientras reía.

-Sigues igual de infantil que en el colegio...Cambiando de tema...¿Venussa es el verdadero nombre de tu hija?-le preguntó Will.

-Bueno,no,mi ex me dijo que se llamaba Claire,pero quise borrar cualquier rastro de ese hombre en mi niña.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese bastardo la maltrataba desde que la adoptó. Tiene un montón de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo por culpa de ese hombre. Al parecer,le gustaba grabar vídeos de maltrato infantil y colgarlos en una página web de perversiones. La semana que viene tenemos que ir al juzgado para ver qué ocurre al final.

-V-Vaya...No me lo hubiera imaginado. Parece tan fría y correcta...-Will intentó imaginarse a una niña de unos 8 ó 7 años con cicatrices,gritando y pidiendo perdón mientras la graban.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-Pues...creo que dentro de dos meses haremos unos...¿7 años?Pero vamos,se me han hecho cortísimos. Es encantadora.-dio un sorbo a su café y miró por la ventana con melancolía.

 

=============x===========

 

Por eso olía a sangre. Se le había abierto la herida de la muñeca. No se había percatado de ellas hasta que la tumbó sobre la cama y vio el vendaje en ambas. No sólo eso,pudo ver mas cicatrices bajo la manga. La levantó con cuidado y se encontró un desfile de cortes de toda clase. ¿Qué demonios eran todos esos cortes,y más importante,se los había hecho ella misma o alguien más?Si era éste último el caso,que corriera lejos,muy lejos,y rezara cuanto pudiera,porque iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Empezó a recoger todo lo que quedó del postre y lo guardó. Lovinike,sin duda,había sido una buena chica durante estos once años que no la había visto. Pero más aún,quería saber cómo afectaría ella en su vida cuando le revelara a Will su verdadera faceta. Esperaba que Lovinike fuera un apoyo a que lo entendiera y fuese también una prueba de cómo su forma de matar ayudaba a las personas. Sólo quería que Will le viera tal como era y le aceptara tal cual.

Después de recogerlo todo,se dirigió hacia su despacho y leyó en su Ipad hasta que notó que se le cerraron los ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido. Parecía que fue una eternidad. Y la pesadilla lo empeoraba. Will estaba aterrado,mirándole con sus preciosos ojos azules,llorosos. Intentaba acercarse a él,intentaba acariciarle y secarle las lágrimas,pero éste huía de Hannibal. Cuanto más corría hacia Will,más se alejaba,hasta que llegaba a un agujero y se caía. Cuando Hannibal se acercaba para intentar salvarle,le veía tumbado sobre una mesa,destripado, **preparado para ser comido.** _No,ese no era el plan,ya no,iba a estar con Will para siempre,¿no?_ Doctor Lecter...

 

-¡Doctor Lecter!-chilló Lovinike. Le zarandeó lo más fuerte posible.-¡Dios,Hannibal,despierta JODER!-cogió el libro que tenía al lado del lapicero y se lo estampó en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMO-?!-se despertó de golpe por el impacto. Se giró y miró a Lovinike.-¿¡Se puede saber a que viene eso,Lovinike!?

-¡Estaba gritando el nombre de Will!¡Llevo más de 10 minutos intentando despertarle!¡Debería ser yo quien le preguntara eso!

 

_¿Estaba gritando el nombre de Will?¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido?¿Y por qué no estoy en mi habitación?_

 

 _-_ Perdóname,Lovinike. No era consciente de que estaba dormido.

-Ya claro. Eso pasa cuando drogas el postre con somníferos.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-...-se quedó mirándola unos segundos,entonces se acordó. Le agarró de las muñecas. Le bajó la manga mostrando las heridas.-Explícame esto. Y no me vale ninguna excusa.

-No pienso hablar de eso,doctor.

-Hablas como su fuera una opción. Explícamelo,Lovinike. AHORA.

-Habla como si fuera mi padre,doctor Lecter. No se le suba a la cabeza que,porque sepa su otra identidad,vaya a hacer todo lo que usted quiera.

-Si esas tenemos...-con una uña,apretó en el corte abierto,provocando a la chica dolor.-Esto es el comienzo de lo que te va a pasar si no hablas.

-¡Suélteme!

-Responde y te soltaré. Es así de sencillo,querida. No lo empeores.

 

Lovinike le miró. Intentó alejarse pero Hannibal le agarraba con más fuerza sin moverse de su sitio. Al extender el brazo,Lovinike aprovechó y levantó ambas piernas para envolverlas alrededor de éste,tirando al hombre en el suelo. Allí,la chica intentó liberarse,pero Hannibal se levantó pronto,pero al estar sujeto aún por las piernas de Lovinike,era difícil sin tener que levantarla a ella también. Lovinike volvió a tirarle,pero esta vez hizo girarle en una vuelta campana,posicionándola a ella encima de él. Hannibal no tuvo más opción que apretar e incrustarle la uña en la herida,formando un hilillo de sangre.

 

-¡AAAAH!¡SUELTE,SUELTE,SUELTE,SUELTE,SUELTE,SUELTE,SUELTE,SUELTE!

-¡RESPONDE Y SOLTARÉ!

 

Lovinike,en un ataque de desesperación,hizo lo mismo que el doctor:le incrustó las uñas en el cuello. Ambos,doloridos,se soltaron. Hannibal se llevó la mano derecha al cuello. Nada de sangre...por su parte. En cambio,Lovinike tenía la muñeca ensangrentada. Se hizo una bola,protegiéndose y llorando.

 

-Lovinike,yo...L-Lo siento,no era mi intención...-se acercó a ella y la abrazó como pudo.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Por que qué,querida?

-¿Por qué nadie me comprende?Tengo un problema,lo sé,pero no sé cómo solucionarlo...Cuando intento arreglarlo,nadie quiere ayudarme o decirme qué hago mal,y me es muy difícil intentar mejorar.-se quitó el vendaje de la otra muñeca,revelando un corte más profundo y reciente.-Ni siquiera me dejan cortarme las venas...Sólo quiero morir-

 

No terminó la frase al sentir la mano de Hannibal a toda velocidad sobre su mejilla. El golpe fue suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla a un lado.

 

-NI SE TE OCURRA.-la levantó del suelo y la empujó contra el escritorio.-¡Te di una oportunidad,así que no la desaproveches!¡Tu madre fue muy cobarde al suicidarse,así que no acabes como ella!

-¡...!¡Mi madre no era una cobarde!¡Mi padre la colgó!¡ERA UN ASESINO,UN COBARDE,ÉL ERA EL QUE DEBÍA MORIR!¡NO LE CONSIENTO QUE HABLE ASÍ DE ELLA!

-Lovinike...

-¡Mi madre era la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca,y muy inteligente!...Ni siquiera entendí cómo acabó con mi padre...Me siento mal,quiero irme a mi casa...-se agarró la cabeza.

-C-Claro. Vamos a curar tus heridas y te llevo a casa. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí...

 

=============x===========

 

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Lovinike,Hannibal estaba bastante apenado. No quería molestarla,sólo se había preocupado de ella y había demostrado demasiada posesión con ella. Intentó volver a disculparse,pero la chica sólo sonreía y decía que no hacía falta. Tras media hora de trayecto,dejó a Lovinike en el camino de la entrada de su casa.

Era como la de Will,sólo que más amplia y un jardín más cuidado. Era de color rosa claro con las ventanas azules. Había orquídeas y rosas por los bordes del pasillo de piedra,en el porche había algunas macetas y un balancín con una mesa de café de mimbre.

El teléfono de Lovinike sonó. Tras unos minutos de conversación,y un suspiró final,explicó al doctor Lecter que Pauline no vendría hasta mañana. Hannibal se ofreció a prepararle la cena,y tras un intento fallido de desistir la oferta,aceptó. El interior de la casa era como esperaba. Paredes vainilla,moqueta y parqué,algunas fotos y cuadros colgados,sofás modernos y cojines y peluches. La cocina estaba limpia,con una isla de mármol oscuro y una lámpara de flor en el centro.

Lovinike le ofreció guardar su chaqueta en su habitación. La siguió,mostrándole el segundo piso. Igual que la entrada;moqueta,paredes vainilla,cuadros,puertas blancas...Menos una. Una puerta de color negro con el pomo dorado. Lovinike empujó y ofreció el paso a Hannibal.

La habitación tenía las paredes de color azul claro y blanco,con estanterías de cuatro divisiones en dos de ellas,unas 4 estanterías en total,un despacho amplio con un ordenador,una cama y dos armarios,uno más grande que otro. Se fijó en un rincón,dónde descansaba un caballete con una lona por encima. Mientras Lovinike guardaba la chaqueta del doctor en un armario,éste se acercó y levantó la lona.

El cuadro era de una mujer vestida de blanco nadando en un mar,rodeada de lazos rojos y siendo perseguida por una sombra. Arriba del lienzo,en el trozo de arena,un pequeño cachorro de perro ladraba,atado a un poste. _Ah,seguro que debía pintarlo hace poco. Y debo admitir que está muy bien hecho._

 

-Bonito cuadro.

-Aha.

-¿Lo hiciste para representar tus emociones sobre los eventos desdichados que has sufrido?

-Supongo...

-Veo que no estás por la labor de hablar mucho sobre esto,¿verdad?

-No.

-Bien.-hecho la lona otra vez sobre el lienzo. _Lástima..._


	8. Chapter 8

-Vale,esto es fácil. Entramos,hola qué tal,usas tu don,si no hay nada pues nos largamos y punto.-dijo Venussa.

-Pero aún así,estoy nervioso...No es lo mismo una máquina que un ser humano.-le respondió Will,acariciándose el brazo izquierdo.

-Si te digo la verdad,Nº 56-78-A0 es muy tranquila. Se pasa el rato mirando paisajes y,si tiene trabajo,se dedica a la reparación de ordenadores de aquí,de la base. No te tienes que preocupar de nada,te lo juro.

-Bueno,vale...Acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible.

-Exacto.

 

Venussa y Will se pararon enfrente de la compuerta hacia la personalidad. La chica introdujo un código en el panel de control,para después dar su huella dactilar. Después de los procedimientos,la compuerta se abrió.

Will estaba cada vez más nervioso. Escuchaba ruidos metálicos,veía luces,y creyó sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Venussa,percatada de su comportamiento,le cogió de la mano,intentando darle un apoyo físico para su mente. Llegaron a una plataforma,que estaba justo enfrente de una puerta gigantesca. En la plataforma,había una mesa de mandos.

 

-Genial.-dijo Venussa suspirando.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?

-No tengo ni idea de cómo se usa esto.-dijo señalando la mesa.

-¿De verdad?Entonces tendremos que llamar a un encargado o algo así,¿no crees?

-Nah,están demasiado acojonados por los ataques que hemos sufrido últimamente. Necesitamos a alguien que sepa de piratería...

-¿Por qué?Eso es ilegal,Venussa. Y estamos en una base gubernamental,¿cómo vas a cometer una acción ilegal aquí?Vamos,lo solucionaremos de algún modo,simplemente tenemos que llamar a alguien que esté por aquí...

-No,no,no podemos. Pero sé de un pirata que es perfecto para este trabajo. Vamos,cogemos mi coche.-le cogió del brazo y los dos se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

 

=============x===========

 

Cuando le dijo que iban a buscar a un pirata informático profesional,no pensó que irían al instituto de Venussa.

El instituto St. Joffrey Charles era uno de los más privilegiados que había en la ciudad de Baltimore. De allí salían un montón de genios de medicina,maravillosos artistas y reputados abogados y juezas. A Will no le extrañó que Venussa estudiara allí,y mucho más con el sueldo que cobraba Pauline.

Venussa aparcó en el parking que había fuera. Su coche era un Sköda,de color negro y azul,con tapicería clara y volante decorado con una calavera. Las ruedas eran blancas,y en el techo había un grafitti de un tigre. _Debe de haberse gastado un buen montón de dinero en este coche_ ,pensó Will. Iba a preguntarle a la chica que hacían allí,pero ésta se estaba quitando los pantalones y la camiseta,dejando sólo la ropa interior.

 

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-Supuestamente estoy en clase,pero por lo que estás viendo,no lo estoy. Y para entrar necesito ponerme el uniforme,que está detrás tuya. ¿Me lo pasas o quieres seguir viéndome las bragas?

 

Will lo hizo lo más rápido posible. Después de 10 minutos,estaba preparada y vestida,por lo que procedieron a entrar. En la entrada había algunos estudiantes hablando,la mayoría serían de último curso. Nada más llegar a la altura de conserjería,una cabeza calva y oscura asomó por la ventana.

 

-¿Otra vez haciendo pellas,Ve?Ya van 10 en lo que llevamos de curso.-dijo el hombre.

-Hola Marcus.-se acercó al hombre.-Éste es Will Graham y necesito que venga conmigo. ¿Podrías hacer algo,por favor?

-¿Y qué saco yo con eso?

-Cómo no...-buscó en su bandolera y sacó una caja de puros habanos.-Un amigo de Pauline le dio esto,pero ya sabes que no fuma,y yo no soporto el olor que desprenden éstos. ¿Se te ocurre que puedo hacer con ellos?-dijo sugerentemente,sacando uno y dando vueltas al puro delante del hombre.

-¿Son los Haban Club Golden Trèsor?-se sorprendió Marcus,sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana.-Sabes cómo complacer al viejo Marcus,¿eh,bruja habana?

-Llevo 5 años estudiando aquí,Marc. Además,sabes que eres mi conserje favorito. ¿Puedes hacer algo entonces?-le acercó el puro más a la cara.

-Mmmm...-se quedó observando el puro,y,tras pensarlo,cogió el puro.-Dame otros 5 y hago que tus pellas desaparezcan.

-Te doy 10 si me dices dónde está ahora Jackie Manosbip.

-Educación física,haciendo las pruebas físicas. Está con el señor Kenghigh,la señorita James ha faltado.

-Mm...-se giró hacia Will.-Tenemos otro problema.

-¿Y eso?

-Ese profesor tiene muy mala ostia. Y además me tiene asco.

-Con lo maja que eres con él...-le dijo sarcásticamente Marcus mientras olía el puro.

-Jajaja. Me parto contigo. Además,odia que los alumnos no estén al minuto en su clase. Te doy la caja entera si consigues que se vaya lo que queda de hora con ellos.

-Tiene tres horas seguidas con tu clase,Ve. Trato hecho.

-Ese es mi Marc.-le extendió la caja. Marcus salió con una escoba y un manojo de llaves.-Que los disfrutes.

-Estate atenta y no hagas nada raro.

 

Will y Venussa se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios del gimnasio,escondiéndose. A los 10 minutos,un hombre alto y rubio con músculos salió con cara de pocos amigos,con una bandolera y unas llaves que parecían de un coche. Cuando se aseguraron de que no estaba la vista,se metieron en el gimnasio. La clase estaba gritando,hablando sin parar y trasteando con sus móviles caros. Estaban cada uno en su grupo de amigos,cuando vieron a Will todos se quedaron en silencio. Venussa entró con paso decidido y se acercó a una chica,le preguntó algo y ésta negó energéticamente. Volvió a preguntar a las demás,pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

 

-¡A ver,alguien sabe donde está Jackie Manosbip!-gritó.

-¿Has probado en el baño?-le contestó uno de los chicos más altos.

-¡A lo mejor está sacando brillo al instrumental!-uno de los chicos de al lado. Todos le rieron la gracia.

 

Mientras reían,se oyó abrirse una puerta. Un chico gordito,de gafas negras con el uniforme deportivo salió del baño. Venussa sonrió al verle.

 

-¡Hey,Jackie,me alegra verte!

-¡No puedo decir lo mismo de ti,zorra!

 

Will se quedó atónito. Los demás seguían riendo.

 

-¡Venga,Jackie,sólo fue una broma!

-¡Joder,Ve,me dejaste con todo el puto asunto más caliente que un bollo en un horno!¡A quién coño se le ocurre aparecer en mi casa con un disfraz de enfermera diciendo "¿Hey,Jackie,tienes un jeringuilla?Necesito una urgentemente..." y me deja en bolas delante de toda mi familia!¡A ti solo,enferma mental!

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¡Que te follen,guarra!-se cogió las partes y las masajeó.-¡Cómeme los huevos!¡Los tengo de oferta y todo,sólo para ti!

-¿En serio,Jackie?

-¡Sí,zorra!

-Te invitó este sábado a mi cuarto a ver una peli. Pero necesito que vengas con NOSOTROS.-dijo señalando a Will.

-¡Y una mierda!¡Que me los coma él también!¡Paso de ti y tus mamadas mentales!

-¡Te dejo que hurgues en mi portátil!

 

El chico se quedó quieto. Se giró,contempló a Venussa unos segundos y fue a recoger sus cosas. Los tres salieron del instituto sin que nadie les viera. Marcus les saludó y les abrió la puerta,y antes de que se fueran,les dio los tornillos de un coche. Jackie entró en el asiento copiloto,mientras que Will tuvo que ir en la parte trasera. Aún seguía atónito por lo que acababa de presenciar. Un trueque con el conserje,una pelea y un escape en toda regla. Esta chica era una caja de sorpresas...

 

=============x===========

 

-Tío,esto es súper fácil.-dijo Jackie observando la mesa de control.-Es una mesa de control por colores más un código sonoro. Seguro que la placa base tiene titanio con unos chips microcelulares incrustados en las placas bases,unas cinco seguro. En esta parte,-dijo señalando la izquierda,-están los controles de control de la personalidad,aquí,-señaló el centro,-los de seguridad,y por último,-señaló la derecha,-estos son los de cierre de energía. Su energía es...

-Jack,no me taladres el cerebro con todo eso y ábrenos esto,POR favor.-le pidió Venussa.

-Joder,zorra,déjame expandir mi conocimiento hacia los de bajo nivel,coño.-le contestó mientras accionaba varios botones.-Tío,menuda mierda,estoy en una puta base militar. ¡Estoy más cachondo que una mona con un plátano!

-Madre mía,creo que me estoy mareando...-Will se aferró a la barra de seguridad de la plataforma. Venussa se acercó a él y le ofreció un caramelo.-¿Eh?

-Tiene pocos modales,sí,pero es un gran tío. Sopórtalo,por favor,ya verás qué bien nos va a servir tenerlo de nuestra parte. Cómete el caramelo,te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias...-Will abrió el papel de colores y se comió el caramelo. Lo saboreó durante unos segundos,hasta que identificó el dulce sabor del dulce,fresa con un toque de melón,pensó.-Por cierto,Venussa,¿cómo puedes trabajar aquí?

-Pauline también se pregunta lo mismo. No sabe que el jefe de la base era uno de mis padres adoptivos,así que le pareció gracioso infiltrarme aquí como una _guardaespaldas_ de las personalidades. Además,soy más que capaz de valerme por mí misma aquí y en cualquier situación...

-Eso ya lo he notado.-rompió el caramelo en dos.-Pero me resulta muy extraño todo. Me refiero a que puedas trabajar aquí,lo de la misión ésta,lo que tenéis entre manos tú y Hannibal...

 

Lovinike le miró por unos segundos y abrió la boca para contestar,pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de alegría de Jack y el sonido inconfundible de las compuertas metálicas abriéndose. El chirrido de metal contra metal retumbaba en toda la sala,mientras se podía ver como una pantalla gigante se mostraba ante ellos. Estaba apagada. Jack volvió a la mesa de mandos e introdujo un pen en una de las ranuras. Tras unos segundos,la volvió a sacar y se la entregó a Venussa. Tras esto,le dijo que cada vez que quisiera abrir una compuerta como esa que introdujera el pen en una ranura USB y punto. Después de agradecérselo,Venussa le indicó por dónde salir sin que nadie le viera.

 

Will pensó que todo sería muy fácil,pero desde que se quedó a solas con aquella gigantesca pantalla apagada,empezó a asustarse. Venussa se lo había explicado todo muy claro:" _Simplemente tienes que acercarte a la mesa de mandos,introduce el nombre de la personalidad,y haz tu magia. Todo estará bien,Will,te lo prometo._ " Estaba dispuesto a creerla,pero no se veía capaz de estar a solas ante lo que se le avecinaba. Con manos temblorosas,introdujo el nombre,y tras una serie de pitidos irritables,la pantalla se iluminó y vio,con asombro,la cara de una niña. El pelo lacio rubio le caía por los lados,y en la parte superior derecha llevaba una pequeña coleta,un collar rosa y los ojos borrosos azules. Sonreía constantemente,y no parecía en absoluto peligrosa para Will.

 

-H-Hola...Supongo que estarás al tanto de todo lo que está pasando...

-¡Sí!Tú debes de ser William Graham,¿verdad?Soy la personalidad de la Amabilidad,supuestamente. También sé a que has venido...-la pantalla se inclinó un poco,interpretando el movimiento de una cabeza.-Será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes,seguro que no quieres estar aquí mucho tiempo. Aprieta el botón verde y podré acercarme para que podamos comenzar.

-Sí,por supuesto.

 

Buscó en el panel de control y pulsó. La pantalla se acercó más,lo suficiente para Will estirar una mano y tocarla. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo bajo la palma de su mano,y poco a poco sintió sus párpados caer.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta,estaba en un prado. Todo hierba verde esmeralda,un sol resplandeciente y un pequeño banco con alguien ya sentado allí esperándole. Se acercó y vio que era la misma niña de la pantalla,sólo que ahora era más...humana. Se sentó junto a ella y miró hacia delante. La puesta de sol era como un cuadro,los contrastes de naranja,rosa y amarillo eran perfectos. Will se sentía en paz solo viendo esa puesta de sol. La chica a su lado era bastante tranquila,mirando la puesta junto a él. Will empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la mano,miró y observó una pequeña mariposa apoyada.

Las alas azules y rosas eran grandes,las antenas finas y largas,el cuerpo gris y las patas pequeñas. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta quedar delante de su cara. Sobre los ojos de la mariposa pudo ver pequeños fotogramas de lo que parecían personas hablando,anotando y gesticulando. Después,vio otros fotogramas de manos robóticas que arreglaban lo que parecían robots destrozados en una mesa de operaciones. Junto a ella,había un hombre rubio con perilla,ojos negros y mirada perturbada. Miraba a la pantalla y a la salida constantemente,hasta que escuchó algo que hizo que retrocediera. Una figura robusta entró en escena,señalando acusadoramente al rubio. Éste,nervioso aún más,empezó a gesticular de manera brusca e intentando escapar de allí,pero el otro se lo impedía. Las manos mecánicas habían parado su trabajo y parecían observar la escena. El rubio retrocedía según la figura avanzaba,hasta que su espalda golpeó la barandilla de protección.

Ahora sí. Ahora la figura se veía perfectamente. Los cabellos plateados rubios,la cara que tanto conocía,las manos que lo habían tocado por todos lados,aquel cuerpo que lo había poseído...Hannibal Lecter.


	9. Chapter 9

 Hannibal se encontraba en el estudio cuando Will entró alarmado con Venussa agarrada del brazo. Will no paraba de respirar entrecortadamente,mirando de manera acusadora a Hannibal. Venussa se libró del agarre de Will,arreglando la manga de su chaqueta. Hannibal intentaba entender algo de lo que Will le contaba,pero entre que no paraba de moverse,hablaba muy rápido y se comía ciertos verbos que podrían ayudarle a hacer sus frases más coherentes,era casi imposible. Probó a tranquilizarlo,pero no funcionó,así que no tuvo más remedio que empujarle contra su escritorio y morderle para que se centrara en otra cosa. Chilló e intentó liberarse,pero Hannibal seguía mordiendo su cuello. Pudo notar el sabor inconfundible de la sangre dulce de Will,aquella que le hacía perder los estribos. Agarró con fuerza la camisa de Will,pero la imitación inconfundible de alguien vomitando le detuvo. Venussa les miraba algo asqueada,pero era normal. Will empujó a Hannibal y se arregló el estropicio que el mayor había formado en su indumentaria,ya más tranquilo. Se recompuso y señaló de manera acusadora a Hannibal,y luego a Venussa.

 

-Ahora me vais a contar qué demonios pasa entre vosotros dos. Y no me vale "Aún no estás preparado...". La personalidad me ha enseñado algo que no podía creer,pero que puedo corroborar si no me contáis vuestro secreto AHORA.

-William,¿de qué estás hablando?-Hannibal miraba a su joven amante,estupefacto.-Explícate,Will.

 

Will metió su mano en su bolsillo buscando algo,hasta que sacó lo que parecía una foto. Se la tendió y Venussa se acercó para verla también. Allí estaban un hombre rubio muy nervioso,una mesa de operaciones con un robot y un Hannibal muy enfadado. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un rato la foto,hasta que Venussa abrió los ojos de par en par y la cogió bruscamente. Buscó en su chaqueta de forma impulsiva su móvil,y se dirigió a la cocina. Hannibal y Will se miraron y se acercaron para escuchar. Venussa estaba realmente enfadada.

 

- _¡Hijos de puta!_ ¡Me dijisteis que lo desmantelasteis y sigue vivo!¡Me mentisteis y sigue suelto,con la metaforma activada transformándose en lo que le da la gana!¿¡Quién te dice ahora que no viene para acá o está buscándome por ahí!? **[...]** No,no me interesa eso. **[...]** ¡Te he dicho que no me importa! **[...]** No,escucha... **[...]** ¡¡¿Mi culpa?!!¿¡Qué culpa tengo yo!? **[...]** -durante casi 7 minutos hubo un silencio sepulcral.-¿Y qué sugieres entonces,eh?¿Que me quede esperando a que venga a por mí?¡Esta semana tengo mucho trabajo en el instituto,no me puedo arriesgar a...! **[...]** ¡No!¡No puedes hacerme eso!¡No eres mi padre,ya no!¡Te las arreglas tú solo!¡Y DEJA DE GRITARME!

-Parece enfadada de verdad...-dijo Will.-¿Crees que es por la foto?

-Debo admitir que Venussa conoce a ese hombre que tiene una idéntica apariencia a la mía. Y puedo afirmar que le han mentido sobre algo relacionado con él.-le contestó Hannibal,sujetándole por los hombros. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó.-Creo que está llamando a alguien más...

-¿Quién?-preguntó Will.

-¿Psiquiátrico Oohrgüille?Buenas tardes. Desearía poder hablar con el doctor Spencer.

 

 

=============x===========

 

En menos de dos minutos,la enfermera salió corriendo en busca del doctor.

El psiquiátrico de Oohrgüille contaba con unas instalaciones lujosas y la última tecnología en estudio de enfermedades mentales,al igual que ciertas comodidades para sus internos selectos. Pero también contaban con proyectos algo más secretos que se negaban de cara al público,por temor a perder clientela.

El doctor Spencer se encontraba en la sala de electroshocks,aplicando una sesión intensa con un interno de lo más problemático. Era un hombre delgado,pero de musculatura corpulenta que le permitía defenderse de los internos algo más pesados que él,pelo rubio platino,ojos verdes oscuros y tez morena. De carácter tranquilo y sereno,ocultaba más de un secreto bajo el bolígrafo de diseño con el que firmaba documentos impregnados en mentiras osadas y beneficiosas.

Tras interrumpir la sesión y llamarle,tendió el teléfono al doctor,el cual salió de allí para poder estar más tranquilo.

 

-Doctor Levy Spencer,Departamento de Esquizofrenia y otras enfermedades. ¿En qué puedo atenderle,señorita Miles?

- _ **Dejese de formalidades y páseme a Jason. AHORA.**_

-Oh,señorita Miles,tan agradable como siempre. Pero le advierto que sus últimas visitas no le han dado ningún resulta-

- _ **ME LA SUDA. Páseme a Jason y deje de tocarme los cojones. Suficientes problemas tengo ya para que venga a darme usted consejos. Que por cierto,no es usted el más indicado...**_

 _-_ Señorita Miles,no es recomendable para una joven como usted hablar de ese modo. Detractese,por favor.

- _ **Mire,no tengo todo el día. Páseme a Jason,déjeme en paz y no le molestaré más.**_

-Detractese entonces,por favor.

- _ **...**_

-Señorita Miles,estoy esperando.

- _ **...Tiene treinta segundos para pasarme a Jason,Spencer. ¿O debo recordarle la última vez que estuvimos solos,los dos,en una misma sala?**_

-...-Levy miró a los lados,buscando a alguien.

- _ **¿O mejor,debería contarle a su mujer qué clase de hobbies tiene su marido con los internos?No creo que comparta sus mismos gustos,¿no cree,Levy?Sea un buen médico,por una vez al día,y concedame este humilde deseo,POR FAVOR.**_

-...-tras asegurarse de estar sólo,su expresión tranquila se volvió oscura y malvada.-Escúchame bien,zorra. Algún día te estamparé contra una pared,haré tanto daño a esa cabeza dulce,frágil y deliciosa tuya,tanto,que pensarás que estás loca,y entonces te haré interna aquí,y haré que la única cura sea mi polla dentro de ti.-se apoyó contra la pared,mientras metía la mano libre en el pantalón.-Oh,sí,todos los días,hasta que te rajes las venas con esos colmillos de tigresa que tienes. Y estarás sola,sola sin nadie que venga a darte un pañuelo para limpiarte el coño después de lo que te haré,puta asquerosa. Y me suplicarás,abierta de par en par,para que me la chupes.

- _ **Claro**_ _ **,eso habrá que verlo.**_ -se rió desde la otra línea.- _ **Dentro de 20 minutos estaré allí sino me lo pasas ahora,Levy.**_

-Que te follen,guarra. Ven aquí si tienes cojones. La única forma de verle será que te bajes esas bragas de adolescente y te pongas a cuatro patas en mi escritorio,atada a las cuatro patas,abierta como una puerta automática suplicando por mi.-dijo,poniendo voz seductora.

- _ **En ese caso...**_ -escuchó el clic inconfundible de una pistola.- _ **...Nos vemos dentro de veinte minutos,sadomasoquista.**_

 

Tras cortar la llamada,Levy se dirigió al interior de la habitación de nuevo,se dirigió a la sala contigua de mandos y electrocutó al paciente. Los médicos allí presentes se quedaron mirando al doctor sorprendidos y aterrorizados. La enfermera que había traído la llamada se acercó a él,pero recibió un golpe en el costado por parte de éste. Retiraron a la enfermera de su vista,y luego el cadáver. El doctor no estaba nada complacido con el diagnóstico que se avecinaba.

 

============= **A la semana siguiente...** ===========

 

Tres horas. Tres malditas horas en aquel juicio que estaba prácticamente ganado. Hannibal había convencido a Lovinike de que le dejara acompañarla junto a Pauline al juicio,interesado por ver a aquel hombre. Cuál fue su sorpresa que el equipo de Crawford también asistió al juicio,y al parecer la causa fue simplemente la cooperación con la chica,y su proximidad con el caso (por parte de Jack,Will había venido por su propio pie para apoyar a madre e hija). Lovinike estaba sentada en la mesa de acusación junto su abogado,y el tal Louis en la mesa del acusado. Hannibal podía notar como la pobre chica aguantaba las insinuaciones de aquel descarado,que,en varias ocasiones,la había insultado indirectamente. Pero ésta callaba,mirando hacia la jueza o a la ventana. Pauline,sentada entre el doctor y Will,se mordía las uñas de impotencia. Aún la jueza no tenía un veredicto.

 

-Descanso de diez minutos,continuaremos más tarde.-concluyó,levantándose con todos los papeles.

-Por Dios...-Venussa se maldijo por lo bajo. Miró cómo la jueza salió por la puerta,al igual que los guardias. Se giró hacia su abogado.-¿Tú cómo lo ves?

-Prácticamente tenemos el juicio ganado. Por eso me extraña que estemos tardando tanto en terminar...

-Hey,zorra pistolera.-soltó Louis mientras empujaba al abogado de Venussa y se sentaba en su lado.-Cuánto tiempo sin verte...¿Te ha crecido las tetas?-se acercó más a ella,casi lamiéndole la oreja.-¿Ya te abres más de piernas,puta?

 

Pauline empezó a insultar a Louis. Todo el mundo se quedó atónito con lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera se había inmutado. Seguía mirando al estrado mientras Louis le insultaba. _Respira hondo,mirada al frente y no tengas miedo. El enemigo siempre intentará tentarte,pero no caigas._ Iba a girarse para enfrentarse a él,pero un nuevo juez había entrado en escena,con paso decidido seguido por dos ayudantes que colocaron una televisión con DVD. Arregló los papeles de su mesa,encendió la televisión y miró fijamente a Louis.

 

-Apartese de la chica,por favor.

-U-Un momento,¿qué ha pasado con...?-intentó hablar,pero le cortaron de cuajo.

-No haga que me repita,por favor. Apartese de ella ahora. A no ser que quiera que agrande su penitencia...

-¿Perdone?¡Iban a darme la custodia de la estúpida ésta!

 

 _Quizás un bistec con setas y una pequeña ensalada de atún sea más adecuado para este engreído,_ pensó Hannibal.

 

-¿Custodia?-el juez le miró de arriba a abajo.-Lo dudo mucho,y mucho más con este nuevo material en su contra.-encendió el DVD y pudo verse claramente a una niña pequeña atada contra un radiador,llena de heridas.-Señorita Miles,sería aconsejable que saliera de la sala. Por su propio bien,por favor.

-N-No un momento...-Pauline se dirigió hacia la mesa de Lovinike.-¡Eso no podéis mostrarlo!¡Acordamos que no!

 

Ya muy tarde,el vídeo empezó. La niña lloraba y lloraba mientras le seguían torturando. A Hannibal le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas,podía considerarse un sádico,pero aquello le sobrepasaba. No podía verla así,le recordaba a...a...Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse,luego los volvió a abrir y dirigió sus ojos a Lovinike. Seguía impasible,mirando la pantalla,durante casi cinco minutos. Louis parecía no importarle nada aquello,Pauline lloraba y Will intentaba consolarla.

 

-Louis Herrfield Fox,está acusado de maltrato físico,violación y explotación hacia la presente señorita Venussa Miles. Por lo consiguiente,le condeno a 3 años de cárcel,y tras estos,el exilio de esta ciudad de por vida más una indemnización de 300 mil dólares a la familia Miles. ¿Algo que declarar?

-Sí.-se levantó y abofeteó a Venussa.-Que te follen,perra.

-¡¡Salga ahora mismo de esta sala!!-gritó el juez.

 

Hannibal siguió con la mirada al desgraciado mientras era escoltado por la policía por la puerta principal. Pauline estaba abrazando a Lovinike,llorando y pidiéndole perdón. _Por lo menos todo a terminado. Y tendré que esperar 3 años para tener mi cena..._

 

 _=============_ Más tarde... _===========_

 

-¿Pero por qué no me has consultado?

-Porque no es algo que debas opinar. Hazme caso y punto,Ve. Sólo será una semana y el doctor Lecter se ha ofrecido a cuidarte.-le explicó Pauline mientras guardaba unos pantalones en la maleta.-Y además,¿no te llevabas bien con él?

-¡Eso no importa,Pau!¡Me estás tratando de manera infantil!¡Puedo encargarme de mí misma,te lo he demostrado muchas veces!-se acercó más a la mayor.-No quiero ir con el doctor Lecter,Pauline...Me hace sentir como si estuviera loca...

-Venussa,por favor,es por tu propio bien.-guardó algo de ropa interior y se dirigió a la estantería para recoger algunas carpetas.-Quiero que estés perfectamente sana y salva cuando vuelva,y Hannibal Lecter es perfecto para ese trabajo. Además...-le echó una mirada traviesa.-...Serás mi espía para saber si es bueno con mi Willy.

-¡Pauline,estoy en serio!¡No te estoy contando ninguna película!-chilló. La mayor pegó un brinco por el susto.-¡¡No entiendo por QUÉ tengo que irme con él!!¡Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que hay otra razón que no me estás contando!!

-No pienso hablarte mientras usas ese tono tan desagradable. Cuando te-

-¡¡No me evadas!!¡Estoy harta de todo esto!Los juicios,las mudanzas,las mentiras piadosas tuyas,todo...Sólo quiero que me digas qué está pasando de verdad.

-Ve,yo...

-Por favor...

 

Pauline paró de rebuscar y miró a Venussa. Aquellos ojos no paraban de mirarla,y creía que la iban a atravesar si no decía la verdad. ¿Pero cómo decirle a la niña que tanto quería que a lo mejor un robot iba a matarla?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hecho!! x3

No veía nada. Lo último que recordaba era que Hannibal le había pedido que se vistiera de perro,con las orejas y el vibrador con la cola gris. El lubricante ayudó a que entrara más fácilmente,pero le molestaba un poco el roce del pelo sintéticos contra su trasero. Después de esa penetración,empezó a moverse dentro de él repentinamente,consiguiendo un gemido de Will. Al final,Will pudo sentir la suave tela de la corbata de Hannibal sobre sus ojos mientras se lo anudaba detrás de la cabeza. Las manos de Hannibal se movían por todas partes,arriba y abajo,en círculos,pinchando y acariciando. Llegó un momento en que los dedos largos de Hannibal circularon el trasero de Will,ya abierto por el vibrador en forma de cola. Estaban fríos,y por un momento Will pensó que los metería junto con la cola. No iba descaminado. Hannibal introdujo un dedo,metiéndolo poco a poco para marcar un ritmo. Era doloroso.

-¡Ha-Hannibal...!-gritó Will,pero recibió una bofetada en uno de los cachetes de su trasero.

-Eres mi perro Will,los perros no hablan. Ladran Will,tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Pe-Pero Hanni-¡AH!-otra bofetada.

-LADRA.

-...-quizás por impaciencia,o por simple placer,Hannibal le dio otras tres. -¡Guau,guau!

-Buen perro. Dime,¿te gustaría que te metiera algo más,Will?¿Quieres que te meta mi polla,hm?Apuesto a que sí. Contesta.-ordenó metiendo otros dos dedos de golpe.

-¡GUAU!

-Bien. Hay perros que obedecen sin rechistar a sus amos,aceptando cualquier cosa que ellos hagan. Otros no. Vamos a ver qué clase de perro eres,Will.

 

Dirigió la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada de Will,metiéndolo despacio para no dañar demasiado a Will. El vibrador era molesto para ambos,pero era más placentero. Will nunca había sentido tanto desde que estaba con Hannibal. Él le hacía sentirse vivo,con ganas de seguir viviendo,y estaba completamente seguro de que jamás le dejaría ir. No lo traicionaría por nada.

 

-¡Guau,guau,GUA-OWWWW!-el vibrador y el miembro de Hannibal llegaron a la vez a su próstata,esparciendo corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No podría aguantar más si seguía así,dos miembros (aunque uno solo fuera de verdad) embistiendo contra su próstata.

-Sí,ladra,mi cachorro. Voy a arruinarte,vas a estar tan lleno de mí que pasaran días hasta que no notes nada goteando detrás de ti,no podrás ni andar correctamente. Ladra para mí,Will.

-¡Guau,guau,guau,guau!-ya no iba a durar mucho más.

 

Parecía que Hannibal podía leerle la mente,porque le dio la vuelta (espalda contra pecho),se sentó y las estocadas verticales iban directos a aquel lugar que tanto placer le daba. Hannibal le levantó las piernas,exponiéndole. Unas estocadas más y Will explotó. Hannibal llegó tras unos segundos después. Después de descansar un poco,Hannibal les colocó en una postura más cómoda. Acostó a Will y le abrazó desde atrás. Le quitó la venda pero dejó la cola y las orejas.

 

-No sabía que tuvieras este tipo de fetiches.-le dijo Will.

-Quizás sea tu culpa. Tienes un aire de cachorro imposible de soportar. Sacas lo peor de mí cuando viene a sexo.

-No,¿de verdad?-rió Will.-Por cierto Hannibal,sobre el juicio de Venussa...

-¿Sí? -Parecías muy molesto. Te importa mucho esa chica,¿verdad?

-...-Hannibal pensó en lo que iba a contestar.

-Ella y yo tenemos una historia en común,y te aseguro Will que quiero contártela,pero no aún. Dime Will,¿me quieres?

-Por supuesto que te quiero,si no,no te hubiera dejado que me pusieras todo esto. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-No,nada. Por cierto,Pauline se va de viaje,y me he ofrecido a cuidar de Venussa. Mañana iré a recogerla.

-Me alegra oír eso. Espero que ella y Abigail se lleven bien. Además,podrías acercarnos a la base,tengo que ir para mirar a la segunda personalidad. Espero no tener otra visualización como la última...-le miró de manera acusadora.

-Will,ya lo hemos hablado...-le acarició los rizos,subiendo hasta las orejas sintéticas.-Aún no...

-Como sea. Esperaré.-le dio un beso en los labios,un beso dulce que mostraba cuanto lo quería.

 

_Dios,no hagas que huya de mí cuando sepa la verdad._

 

=============x===========

-Así que...Venussa Miles. Muy imaginativo el nombre.-dijo Abigail desde el asiento de atrás.

-Puede resultarte algo fría al principio,pero es buena chica.-le advirtió Will.

-Seguro que te cae bien.-añadió Hannibal mientras la miraba a los ojos a través del retrovisor.-Nos conoce.

-¿Eh?-dijo Will.

-Nada. Ya estamos llegando.

 

Hannibal buscó aparcamiento entre los coches lujosos del alumnado y profesorado. El único sitio libre era al lado de un Sköda negro y azul tuneado. Will lo reconoció al instante.

 

-Venussa está en el instituto aún,al parecer. Su coche está aquí.-dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta del copiloto. Echó un vistazo al grafitti del techo.

-¿Ese es su coche?-preguntó Abigail.-Woaah,debe de estar forrada.

 

Hannibal sólo echó un vistazo y se dirigió al vestíbulo del edificio. Will se adelantó y llamó al conserje,que le reconoció. Will preguntó por Venussa,y Marcus puso mala cara. Según lo que explicaba mientras les conducía al gimnasio,Venussa daba clases con el señor Kenghigh mientras la señorita James se recuperaba de otra enfermedad en el hospital. Durante este tiempo,Kenghigh había provocado situaciones comprometidas a Venussa,dándole grandes sesiones de castigo en las que él mismo supervisaba. Las últimas tres disputas llegaron incluso tan lejos que la policía vino en cada altercado. Nadie supo nunca que ocurrió. Y ahora,Venussa estaba recluida sola,junto a Kenghigh,en el gimnasio. Ya al llegar allí,había muchos alumnos fuera de la puerta del gimnasio,incluido Jackie Manosbip,al igual que algunos profesores,intentando escuchar o abrir una ventana del gimnasio para saber que ocurría. Hannibal se abrió paso entre la multitud bruscamente,se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla. Volvió a intentarlo,pero no cedía. Pidió la llave de repuesto,pero al parecer sólo existía una llave para esa cerradura. Hannibal golpeó la puerta,llamando a Venussa. Sólo se oían golpes,gruñidos y algo parecido a chispazos. Tras unos segundos de silencio,en una pared apareció de golpe un brazo atravesándola sin previo aviso. Se quedó inmóvil,salieron chispazos y se agitó violentamente cuando un alumno despistado lo rozó con la mochila,asustándole. El brazo golpeaba la pared de manera brusca,asustando más a todos los alumnos y profesores. Paró tras retorcerse un poco más,giró lentamente la palma de la mano apuntando a Hannibal y se iluminó. Se revolvió como una lagartija y se volvió a meter dentro del gimnasio. Hannibal se acercó al agujero,intentando encontrar al dueño del brazo.

 

-Marcus,¿hay otra entrada?-preguntó sin apartar la vista del agujero.

-Hay otra,pero la llave se rompió hace mucho,y como nadie la utilizaba no se hizo otra. Pero podemos romper el candado.

-Vale. Trae algo para hacerlo. Será mejor que los demás os vayáis de aquí por seguridad. Will,llévate a Abigail a un sitio seguro.

-Pero Hannibal...-protestó Abigail.

-¡AHORA!

 

Hannibal y Marcus rompieron el candado,permitiendo acceso. Hannibal entró sólo.

El gimnasio era una gran instalación,demasiado grande para su gusto. Parecía todo demasiado lujoso para dejar que cuatro niños malcriados se pusieran en forma durante dos veces a la semana. La salida daba paso a un pasillo que se dividía en dos,uno de ellos iluminado y el otro oscuro. El doctor decidió tomar el camino oscuro. Recorrió un pasillo largo al que daban algunas puertas,que escondían mobiliario,objetos viejos,material deportivo o gente asustada escondida,que terminaba por salir tras ser calmada por Hannibal. Consiguió sacar poca información,y lo que conseguía era incoherente.

> _Ve empezó a chillar y a gritarle estupideces al señor Kenghigh_ ; _El profesor no paraba de mirarla y mandarla afuera hasta que ella se negó_ ; _El profe y Ve empezaron a tirarse cosas a la cabeza_ ; _El señor Kenghigh intentó abusar de Venussa mientras hacíamos deporte,pero se resistió junto a la ayuda de algunos alumnos,pero el profesor tenía más fuerza y los lanzó como si nada,y fue cuando Venussa empezó a llamarle farsante y a insultarle y lo distraía para darnos tiempo a escapar_.

La última revelación parecía un poco sospechosa. ¿Por qué llamarle farsante?¿Acaso notaba algo sobre él?¿Y por qué se iba a arriesgar el profesor a abusar de ella en medio de tanta gente?Algo no encajaba. Siguió el pasillo hasta toparse con una bandolera. La cogió y pudo notar la fragancia de Lovinike. La abrió y registró para buscar un poco más de información,pero sólo encontró una botella de agua,libros de texto,un estuche,un par de chicles,llaves,gomillas para el pelo...y su móvil. Estaba encendido. Buscó el indicador de batería,pero no había. Intentó encontrar los ajustes,pero tampoco había tan opción. Sólo había documentos,fotos,cajas fuertes y un par de vídeos y notas de voz. La última constaba de hace una hora:

> **_"Pauline se ha marchado hoy,y justo cuando se ha ido,ha llegado un correo a mi e-mail. Era del farsante. Pensé que sería una broma,pero llevaba su firma y todo. Sospecho que puede ser el mismo señor Kenghigh. Desde que Marcus le quitó los tornillos a su coche,no ha vuelto a aparecer,no el verdadero. Lo vi con una escayola el día que fui a visitar a la señorita James. Debo tener cuidado. No tengo ni idea de qué forma puede presentarse ni nada con qué detenerlo. Tampoco sé porque me sigue. Dentro de poco tengo clase con él. Intentaré escaquearme o algo así para llamar a John y preguntarle qué puedo hacer. El do...cto...Han...sabe quién h...no podré...sabe quién es...matar...perdón...caníbal. De...consta de 12 llaves...Alicia en...villas. Mañana a las 2 en Coldtran Park...BLACK STARS...DEATH BLADERS..."_ **

_¿Qué?¿Qué era todo eso?¿Black Stars?¿Death Bladers?Tendré que enterarme luego..._ Hannibal buscó más,pero todo que encontró fueron fotos de un anuario con ciertas caras redondeadas...y una foto de él con el padre de Lovinike. La cara de su padre estaba tachada,la suya redondeada con una flecha que salía y ponía: **ILLUSION OR HERO?** Se paró en secó. _¿Qué era todo esto?Lovinike era más complicada de lo que parecía_...Los pensamientos del doctor se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe fuerte. Levantó la cabeza y vio luz a lo lejos. Guardó el móvil y recogió la bandolera,y al tirar,se cayó la pistola de Lovinike. _Debe de ser muy serio lo que está ocurriendo_ ,pensó. La guardó en la bandolera y salió disparado a la luz. Aquella luz era del gimnasio principal. Y allí estaba ella.

Sentada en una silla,miraba silenciosa hacia el suelo. Todo estaba destrozado. Las escaleras de madera quemadas y echas añicos,las cuerdas deshechas en el suelo parecían serpientes desmembradas,pelotas medicinales explotadas o incrustadas en las paredes,tacos que parecían clavos contra el suelo...Aquello era una batalla. Una voz desquebrajada por ira sonaba,y el doctor se asustó al escucharse a sí mismo.

 

-¡Sólo te pido eso!¿Es mucho?-dijo su voz.

-Sí. Casi matas a varias personas por tu estúpida revolución en la base,entras y montas un pollo en mi instituto,me EXIGES sandeces después de-

-NO son sandeces. Y en cuanto a esa revolución,yo no tuve nada que ver. Fue Jason. Yo NO. ¡Intenté detenerle!

-¡Me da igual lo que intentases!¡Has puesto en riesgo a varias personas!¿Y por qué?¿Por mí?

-Lovinike se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia delante,perdiéndose de vista del doctor.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué tengo yo de especial,eh!?¡No soy nada!No soy rica,ni guapa,ni inteligente,ni...ni soy importante. Sólo porque me han enchufado en una base militar con tan poca edad no cambia nada. ¡Sólo me arruina la vida!-Hannibal frunció el ceño ante tanto desprecio hacia sí misma. _¿Tan mal se ve ella misma?_

-¡Pero tú te oyes!¡Eres especial!No puedes compararte con nadie,¡NADIE!¡Eres única!Eres un diamante que está envuelto en polvo en una vieja buhardilla abandonada. Déjame que te limpie. Sólo quiero ayudarte .

-¡No eres más que un robot!-empujó a alguien,volviendo a aparecer ante los ojos de Hannibal.

-Soy un bioquímico de células pura,no soy un simple robot. Tú misma me viste cuando me despertaron. Lo primero que vi fuiste...fuiste tú. Nadie se atrevía a tocarme y...y tú me ayudaste a ponerme en pie...a...a pesar de que no era nada-nada más que una careta y cables.¡No tuviste miedo de mi!No puedes decirme que te has olvidado de todo eso...

-Te equivocas. Quizás hablas de Pauline. Ella-

-Ella estaba detrás del cableado,llamándote a gritos para que te alejarás. Aún veo su horror...Si tanto miedo me tenían,¿por qué me crearon?-su voz dio unos pasos hacia ella. Pudo ver la misma manga que el brazo que salió de la pared,sólo que estaba desgarrada.

-...-Lovinike intentó alejarse del brazo,pero no lo consiguió. Le agarró del hombro y siguió hacia su mentón.-P-Para...por favor...No con esa cara...

-...No soy yo de quien debes tener miedo.-apartó la mano del mentón y le agarró del cuello.

 

Hannibal sacó la pistola y apuntó,intentando salvarla,pero falló. Tras unos segundos,pudo ver quién era el segundo interlocutor. Era él mismo pero con diferente ropa. Lleva unos vaqueros desgastados azules,unas Converse rojas y una chaqueta negra de cremallera cortando por la mitad una estrella blanca que cubría todo el pecho. El pelo alborotado caía sobre los ojos,los cuales eran diferentes a los suyos. Los del impostor eran blancos,transparentes,sólo había una pupila negra que daba terror sólo de mirarlos. _Sin duda,Lovinike tiene cosas que explicarme..._

-Tú...-el farsante le miró directo a los ojos,apretando más el cuello de la chica.

-Doctor Lecter,lárguese...-pidió Lovinike antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Lovinike!-gritó Hannibal.

-Tú...-dio unos pasos hacia el doctor,su boca retorciéndose en una fea mueca,extraña y terrorífica. Éste le apuntó con la pistola.

-¡Aléjate de ella o te arrepentirás!

-¡TÚ NOS HAS JODIDO NUESTRO FUTURO!-le chilló mientras de su espalda salía dos brazos mecánicos. La mandíbula se le abría descomunalmente hasta quedar abierta casi por los pectorales mostrando dientes de hierro largos,sus ojos de capas negras y amarillas mirando fijamente y sus manos de garras afiladas amenazaban con despellejar a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino.-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO ANTES DE QUE TE DES CUENTA,DESTRIPADOR DE CHEASEAPEAKE!¡ACABARÁS COMO MI ALMUERZO **¡¡¡ GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!**


End file.
